Eternal Memories
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Takumi. Takuya & Izumi have been friends since childhood. With Takuya leaving Japan, Izumi's chances to confess may have run out.
1. The News

This story takes place one year after the Chosen Ones defeated Lucemon and saved the Digital World.  
  
Eternal Memories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The News  
  
Izumi laid in bed thinking about her best friend, Takuya and the news he had told her yesterday.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Ring Ring!!  
  
"Hello!" Izumi said.  
  
"Izumi? This is Takuya. Can you go to the park right now?" Takuya asked over the phone.  
  
"Why?" Izumi yawned loudly.  
  
"'Cause I have something important to tell and it can't wait." Takuya explained.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes." Izumi yawned and climbed out of bed to get dress.  
  
She slipped on a lavender shirt and a pair of jeans and ran out the door, yelling out to her mom, "Mom! I'll be back later! I'm going to the park to meet Takuya!"  
  
"Okay! Be back around nine!" Mrs. Orimoto shouted back.  
  
Izumi thought as she walked to the park. 'I wonder what he wants to tell me' Izumi thought wonderingly.  
  
She ran into the park and looked around for her best friend. And there he was as handsome as ever, dressed in the same clothes he wore when they went to the Digital World. 'Wait a minute! Did I just think that he was handsome?' Izumi thought but then quickly shook those thoughts away.  
  
"Hi Izumi!" Takuya said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Takuya. So what's up with the early morning wake up call?" Izumi asked smiling even though she was tired.  
  
"Well.. umm.. I don't know how to say this but.. *sighes* I'm moving to America tomorrow." Takuya said sadly.  
  
Izumi could not believe what she just heard.  
  
Takuya Kanbara, her best friend, the one who always was there to comfort her when she needed him and the one who lead the Digidestined to their victories in the Digital World was leaving Japan?  
  
"I don't know what to say." Izumi muttered looking down into her hands.  
  
'I can't believe Takuya is leaving. I always thought we would be friends to the end, but somehow I feel different around him. Could it be Takuya can be more than just a friend?' Izumi thought wonderingly.  
  
"Izumi.." Takuya said quietly, taking her hands into his. "I need to know before I go to America, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Takuya thought 'Asking this question should give me an answer if she really does love me or just prefers me to be a friend.'  
  
"I'm not sure.." Izumi said then quickly changing the subject. "When are you leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm leaving on the plane at 12:30 pm. I've already told everyone else to come tomorrow at eleven." Takuya replied.  
  
"Okay I'll be there for you." Izumi said smiling as little droplets of tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Izumi.." Takuya said lifting up her chin. "You know I'll be back before you know it.. Besides we'll keep in touch and we will always be friends." Takuya said smiling back. He thought ' Maybe even more than friends.'  
  
They both left to return home. Takuya-went home to finish packing and Izumi- buy a gift for Takuya.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Izumi thought 'I still need a present for Takuya.. A gift that will always remind him of our special friendship.'  
  
Izumi sighed as she left her house to go looking for the perfect gift.  
  
Finally after 2 hours, Izumi figured out what she was going to give her best friend.  
  
She ran into a shop and bought her present for Takuya.  
  
Izumi ran home to add some things to her present and then she wrapped it up in shiny pink and lavender wrapping paper.  
  
She wrote a letter to Takuya telling him about her feelings and then stuck it to the gift with tape.  
  
Then Izumi went into her mom's room and asked her if she could drive her to the airport. But unfortunately, her mom was busy talking on the phone to a client.  
  
So Izumi decided to walk there. After all, she needed the exercise. Izumi slipped on a light blue top and jeans and then wore a pink overcoat with a white hat.  
  
On the way there, she bumped into Kouji and Kouichi. Kouji had a blue wrapped present and Kouichi had a black one. She assumed the gifts were for Takuya.  
  
"Hey Izumi!" Kouichi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Kouichi, Kouji!" Izumi said smiling.  
  
"I see you're going to the airport, too huh?" Kouji observed.  
  
"Yeah.." Izumi replied looking down at her gift.  
  
*moment of silence*  
  
"So Izumi.." Kouichi said breaking the silence. "Do you need a ride there?"  
  
"Yeah thanks! My mom couldn't drive 'cause she was occupied." Izumi said grinning.  
  
"We can give you a ride as long as it's okay with Kouji. So can we, bro? Kouichi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure. No problem!" Kouji replied.  
  
Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi walked to Kouji's house and then piled into his silver Toyota camry. (sorry I don't know what kind of cars the people in Japan had).  
  
Kouji sat in front with his dad and Kouichi sat in the back with Izumi.  
  
Izumi glanced outside at the rain once in a while thinking, 'I know that I love Takuya for always being there for me even though we fought a lot in the Digital World. He always tried to cheer me up when I needed it. But the question is.. Is it too late to tell him?' Izumi sighed.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Kouichi chuckled at the plan he and Kouji had come up with. They both knew for a while that Izumi liked Takuya long before she even knew and vice versa. They were meant for each other even though they didn't show it. However there was a problem that Kouichi didn't expect in his plan-Takuya moving away for a year because of his dad's promotion.  
  
Kouichi looked at Izumi to try to figure out what she was thinking about. He made out of her that her expression was obviously sadness and bit of confusion. And that she was thinking very hard about something or someone. *wink wink*  
  
In less than 15 minutes, they had arrived at the airport.  
  
'Oh no.. I can't face Takuya yet.. I can't even bear the fact that he has to leave even if it's only for a year!' Izumi thought frantically. But she sighed.. She knew this day would come but she didn't know it would come so soon.  
  
Kouji got out of the car holding an umbrella and gave two extra ones to Izumi and Kouichi see as how they would need it.  
  
"Thanks." Izumi and Kouichi said thankfully.  
  
Kouji simply nodded.  
  
They all were holding their presents and as soon as they went inside the airport, all three began searching for their goggleheaded leader.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
What did Izumi buy for Takuya? And what did she write to him in her letter? Find out next time in 'Eternal Memories' Chapter 2!  
  
NO FLAMES, ONLY SUGGESTIONS!! Well. R & R!! ^^  
  
Oh yeah!: I need a name for a new friend!! Please leave some suggestions in your reviews!! Arigatou! (sorry if I spelled that wrong!)  
  
Ideas so far: Sakura (hehe), & Kelly (hey it's my story after all!), Hikari (I like Kari!) 


	2. Fate Intervenes

Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed my first chapter. I don't really care how many reviews I get cause I just well.. don't really care! Anyways please vote. If you don't like the ones here, please suggest some to me in your reviews! The ideas that I have right now are at the bottom of the page!  
  
Anyways moving on..  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Eternal Memories  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fate Intervenes  
  
As Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi were searching for Takuya, they failed to notice the weather outside, that the storm was getting worse by the minute.  
  
Then as if by fate, a woman announced over the intercom,  
  
"Attention all travelers, due to the intensity of the storm, all flights will be cancelled. Tomorrow, if the storm continues, flights will continue to be cancelled. If not, flights will return as scheduled but will probably be deleted for a while. Thank you!"  
  
After a few seconds, Izumi smiled at herself. 'Yes! Thank you God for giving me time to spend with Takuya!" At the same moment, Kouji and Kouichi smirked at each other. They both knew that now they could proceed with their plan because of the extra time they had.  
  
***  
  
After an hour, the three friends found Takuya with his parents and brother, Shinya.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kanbara!" They said respectfully bowing.  
  
"Hey kids! I guess you heard the announcement huh? And you want to talk to Takuya right?" Takuya's dad guessed laughing.  
  
"Yeah.. heh heh" Izumi said embarrassed.  
  
"Well then we'll go get our suitcases and we'll be in the van waiting for you, Takuya." Mrs. Kanbara said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Takuya said grinning.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! Traffic problems." Junpei said running up to them and then catching his breath.  
  
"Who's 'we?'" Kouji asked confused.  
  
"Me of course! Onii-chan!" Tomoko appeared behind Junpei jumping onto Takuya making him fall back into the seats.  
  
"Whooooooooa!!!!!!!!" Takuya said pulling whoever he was closest to. In this case, it was Izumi. (puhahaha! :])  
  
Izumi screamed as she fell on top of Takuya who was a little dizzy from his fall.  
  
They both looked each other and blushed madly.  
  
Izumi got up and brushed her clothes and pulled Takuya up.  
  
The others were laughing so hard they fell on the floor, holding their stomachs. Tomoko was crying and Junpei was holding his stomach and crying in pain.  
  
"Oh... man..." Kouichi managed to say between laughs. "I... haven't... laughed... like this in... ages!  
  
By this time, Takuya and Izumi were getting really pissed. They both gave them a threatening glare and the others stopped laughing but couldn't help smiling.  
  
They all sat down and talked about what's happened to them all this time.  
  
"Hey Tomoko! How's your life been?" Takuya said cheerfully. "Any bullies bothering you still?" he mocked.  
  
"Haha very funny, but no of course not! Life's been great!" Tomoko said still chuckling from the fall.  
  
"Anyway guys. Let's go back to my house and have a sleepover cause it's gonna be my last night here in Shibuya afterall." Takuya suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Everyone agreed.  
  
"You guys go to the car and wait for me! I gotta go get the time of my flight for tomorrow." Takuya said. "Any volunteers want to come with me?"  
  
"I'll go! Since you are a klutz, you'll need help getting there!" Izumi said mockingly.  
  
"Very funny! Fine! Let's go! See ya later guys!" Takuya waved.  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked up to a clerk.  
  
"May I help you?" the red-headed clerk asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to know what time my flight is if the storm doesn't continue."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"Ahh... I see. A flight for four, correct?"  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
"Your flight time is 9:30."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Have a nice evening!" The clerk said smiling.  
  
"Izumi? Are you okay? You seem a little quiet..." Takuya asked concerned.  
  
Izumi smiled as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and nodded. Izumi loved Takuya for many reasons and one of them being, always caring about the well-being of others except for himself.  
  
Takuya was obviously not convinced after knowing Izumi for so long.  
  
"Are you sure? Does this have anything to do with the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow night?" Takuya asked.  
  
"No of course not!" Izumi reassured him. "Now come on! The others are waiting for us in the car!" Izumi pulled Takuya along outside.  
  
Takuya still felt there was something bothering his best friend, but just shrugged the feeling off and followed her.  
  
On the way, the gang except for Takuya, called their parents that they were going to sleep over at Takuya's house and told them that they were gonna be dropped of to pack their stuff and asked later if Mr. Kanbrara.  
  
Takuya sat in the van with Tomoko in the middle back. He thought, 'I wonder if Izumi loves me the way I love her... Probably not... Guess she likes Kouji for being the supposed "cool guy" of our group. Oh well... I tried.' Takuya sighed sadly. But somehow he had a strange feeling that Izumi only liked Kouji nothing but a friend.  
  
Izumi also was once again thinking about how she could spend more time with the one she truly loved but still couldn't figure out how.  
  
She sighed and turned to Kouji and Kouichi to see they were whispering with Junpei about something. She looked at them suspiciously but Kouichi who noticed this just smiled.  
  
Kouichi, Kouji, Tomoko, and Junpei were dropped off while Izumi decided to go home with Takuya. She stayed instead of going home because after being Takuya's best friend ever since they were first graders, she slept over at his house many times. Therefore her parents decided to leave some clothes over there in case she wanted to sleep over with no warning. (smart huh? Haha)  
  
It was three o'clock in the afternoon but the storm had shrunk a mere sprinkle.  
  
Izumi, Takuya, and his family came home and left their luggage near the doorway so that they could be ready for the next day.  
  
Takuya's parents told him that they would go out to dinner and that Izumi and he could do anything they wanted as long as it was only themselves and no one else.  
  
After they left, Takuya and Izumi went into his room. Takuya lied down on his bed and put his hands behind his head watching Izumi with interest.  
  
"Wow Takuya! I'm impressed!" Izumi said breaking the silence.  
  
"What? W-why?" Takuya asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You actually have cleaned up in here! You have never cleaned up your room before! It's always been a mess with clothes everywhere!" Izumi laughed.  
  
"Well... I decided to be a neat person! Is there a problem with that?" Takuya frowned.  
  
Izumi smiled, "Of course not! Haha"  
  
Then Takuya asked THE QUESTION, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"How about we go outside and play in the rain? It might be fun!" Izumi suggested.  
  
"Okay I guess." Takuya shrugged.  
  
They both walked outside and danced in the rain. After being completely wet, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Takuya thought '*sighes* She has never looked any lovelier..."  
  
Izumi thought 'Oh my! Takuya looks so hot..." *ROFL*  
  
After an hour outside, they could see the sprinkle had turned into once again, a storm.  
  
Takuya opened the door and led the shivering Izumi inside.  
  
He got her and himself a blanket. They cuddled up and watched a movie on tv. (aww how cute!)  
  
Izumi laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Takuya who was tired from all the dancing, fell asleep laying his head on her head.  
  
***  
  
Kouji and Kouichi had arrived just in time. It was about seven o' clock in the evening when Kouji rang the bell like twenty times.  
  
Since Kouji was Takuya's best friend, Takuya had given him a spare key so that he come over when he wanted to.  
  
Kouji unlocked the door and went in after Kouichi. Kouichi called for Takuya many times but couldn't find anyone at home. Then he walked into the living room and saw Takuya and Izumi sleeping on the couch together.  
  
"Kouji! Come here!!" Kouichi whispered.  
  
"Where are you?" Kouji shouted.  
  
"Sshh! I'm in the living room! Kouichi whispered back. "I found Takuya! And he's not alone!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kouji asked confused again. "OMG!"  
  
"Hahaha! Good thing I brought a camera huh?" Kouichi chuckled.  
  
He took a picture of Takuya and Izumi sleeping together on the couch.  
  
Right at that moment, Junpei and Tomoko came in and heard something in the living room.  
  
"Hey you guys! The door was open so we came in... What are you looking at?" Tomoko asked. He looked where Kouji had pointed and there they were.  
  
"Hahaha!" Junpei laughed loudly. "It looks like they-"  
  
Before he could finish, the others covered his mouth because Takuya and Izumi were waking up. They both looked confused at their friends who were standing in front of them holding back the urge to laugh.  
  
"What are you guys *yawns* doing here so soon?" Takuya looked around. He blushed a bright red color and so did Izumi when they realized where they were.  
  
They both fell off the couch when they saw each other and landed on the floor. Their friends screamed with laughter as Izumi and Takuya recovered.  
  
***  
  
The gang sat around the fireplace reminiscing about old times in the Digital World. They remembered all the Digimon friends they had made and the funny moments they experienced traveling along with Bokomon, the keeper of the book and Neemon, the keeper of his pants.  
  
After Takuya and Kouji cooked the food, everyone sat around the table and said grace.  
  
Junpei looked suspiciously at Takuya and then stared back at the food, "Are you sure this is edible?"  
  
"Duh! This tastes great!" Tomoko said joyfully chowing down everything he could get his little hands on.  
  
"Slow down Tomoko! Don't your parents let you eat at your house?" Takuya laughed.  
  
"Of course! Hey! I'm a growing kid! Tomoko grinned.  
  
After dinner, Takuya took the gang up to their rooms. Izumi and Tomoko would share one room together and Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei would share the other since Takuya was going to sleep in his room.  
  
They all took showers and brushed their teeth and then went into their rooms to sleep.  
  
Tomoko knew tomorrow would be a great day even thought his "brother" was leaving. He remembered the plan to get Izumi and Takuya together.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Tommy!" Kouichi said whispering after Takuya and Izumi had left to get his flight time.  
  
"You and Junpei will help up get them together if it's the last thing we do before Takuya leaves!" You WILL help, right Junpei? Kouji said giving Junpei a death glare.  
  
"Okay Okay Geez! But how are we going to do it?" Junpei said angrily. He did not really like Izumi anymore because he already had another girl that he loved.  
  
"I've got it!" Kouichi exclaimed.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Kouichi continued "We'll pair them up tomorrow when we go to the Spring Festival!"  
  
"Great idea bro! But we have to make sure Takuya's parents will let us go!" Kouji said.  
  
"Great then it's decided!" Tomoko said excited.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
The next morning, Tomoko suggested that they all go to the Spring Festival.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds fun! Takuya smiled.  
  
His parents agreed but they said he and his friends would have to watch Tomoko while they watched Shinya.  
  
Everyone went to their rooms to change.  
  
Izumi decided to wear a light pink tanktop with a pastel striped scarf with a denim skirt and blue pumas. She wore simple makeup- lipgloss, eyeliner, and blush. Then Izumi tied her hair into a ponytail with a lavender butterfly rubberband and wore a pink and lavender necklace that said wind and her symbol.  
  
Takuya wore his red jacket, a pair of jeans, and a yellow shirt that had a picture of a dragon on it. He wore his goggles and tan hat.  
  
Everyone met up in the living room and got their cash from Takuya's dad. Then they climbed into the van and drove to the Festival.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
What's going to happen at the Festival? Will Kouichi's plan come through?  
  
Find out next on 'Eternal Memories' Chapter 3!! Oh yeah: be sure to vote for Izumi's new friend's name, Junpei's girlfriend's name, and five rides for the festival.  
  
Friend names so far: Kelly, Hikari, or Sakura  
  
Girlfriend: none  
  
Festival rides: Ferris wheel  
  
Please give me suggestions for the rides and names! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND SUGGEST IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! Anyways R & R!! ARIGATOU!!  
  
P.S. sorry for this chapter being so long!!! 


	3. Precious Memories

Omg! I saw episode 46 in the Digimon Season 4 dubbed versions! It was so cute!! Then today, I watched the last episode of the season. It was really cool!! Anyways today I was reading this Daisuke fanfic called 'Broken Wings.' It's a great but sad story!! I cried through every chapter!! My heart goes out to Kaeera who wrote the story. Anyways sorry for not updating "My Love For You" story. I'm trying to think up some ideas plus, I have been busy with my own life and as well as writing other stories.  
  
I want to say thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and suggestions for my story!!  
  
Anyway on with the STORY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
ETERNAL MEMORIES  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Precious Memories  
  
During the trip to the Spring Festival, Kouji and Kouichi were talking to each other obviously in a low voice about something. Junpei was entertaining Tomoki with magic tricks. Takuya and Izumi, however were obviously thinking about each other and their love problems.  
  
Luckily for Izumi, the drive would take an hour so that gave her a lot of time to think.  
  
In less than five minutes, Takuya had noticed that Izumi was snoring lightly. He smiled and pulled a blanket out from under the seats and covered it on her.  
  
Being so close to Izumi, Takuya began to notice her delicate features. She had milky skin, straw-colored hair and smooth raspberry lips. He longed to kiss her angelic face and snapped himself out of it. He sighed knowing that he could never do this to her because it might sabotage their friendship.  
  
The brunette noticed that his angel was forming a beautiful, warm smile on her face. The smile that had made Takuya fall in love with her in the first place when they had just met as little cute first graders.  
  
***  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
Izumi was enjoying her dream thoroughly dreaming about you-know-who. A gazillion pounds of ice cream goes to whoever knows the answer! Any flavor of your choice and courtesy to Haagen- Daiiz!  
  
*Dream* (I made this up!)  
  
Izumi was dreaming about the time the gang was staying at the Toucanmon Island after they defeated Lucemon. This dream was one of Izumi's many favorite memories from the Digital World.  
  
All the guys had changed into their swimsuits but Izumi, however, had a problem deciding. She didn't know how she wanted to look. Did she want to look sexy or cute? She decided to go sexy with a rose-colored bikini with hibiscus flowers on it and wore a turquoise poncho over it.  
  
Izumi walked outside and laughed when she saw Junpei's jaw drop. Kouji just grunted as if nothing had changed and continued swimming. Tomoki waved at her to come over and play with them. Izumi walked toward the two. At this time, Junepi, as usual, walked over to the bar to eat.  
  
Izumi stole a look at Takuya and saw that he had blushed a crimson red. She giggled.  
  
Tomoki who saw this seized this opportunity to push Takuya in the water. Everyone laughed except Takuya who was choking and spitting out the salty water.  
  
Takuya stood up slightly embarrassed and continued splashing water at Tomoki. Izumi grinned and joined in the game.  
  
Tomoki made the mistake of dumping a bucket of water onto Izumi, which made her fall on top of Takuya. They both blushed a crimson red and laughed. She quickly got up and helped him get up too. They both ran after Tomoki for revenge with pails of water.  
  
After getting her poncho wet enough, she went up to the beach and walked further away from the others. She saw a big rock and went to sit on it as she watched the gentle sapphire waves brush up against the rocks.  
  
Izumi lay down and closed her eyes but her rest was cut short. Takuya who had seen her leave told Tomoki that he was going to take a break and that he should stay near Kouji in case of danger. He followed her silently.  
  
Takuya noticed that she was laying on a rock "supposedly" sleeping. He took this chance to scare her.  
  
Izumi was lying there with her eyes closed and smelled the fresh ocean air. But she also smelled this strange aroma. Izumi knew that only one person had this smell and it was none other than Takuya Kanbara.  
  
Izumi calmly replied, "I know you're there Takuya. Don't bother trying to scare me."  
  
She sat up and looked at Takuya and chuckled.  
  
Takuya grinned, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Because I'm your best friend remember?" Izumi said smiling.  
  
Takuya nodded laughing. He joined her on the rock and lay down with his hands behind his head.  
  
Izumi who was smiling at the snoring Takuya snuck a peek at his handsome body. She couldn't help but giggled. She began feeling heated from her look and shook it away before he could notice that her face had reddened. Izumi thought he looked so hot even though he was sleeping. His almond colored hair, which was messy as usual, and his hazel eyes- that usually had a sparkle in them were now closed tight. Although Izumi enjoyed looking at his perfect, sexy body that had a sandy color, she noticed he was waking up.  
  
"Did you have a nice dream?" Izumi said smiling.  
  
"Kind of. Where am I again?" Takuya said grinning.  
  
"Well. we're sitting on a rock and you just had a nap!" Izumi laughed.  
  
"Well come on and let's get back to the others! They're probably worried about us by now." Takuya responded. Together they walked back. The others were sitting at the bar, eating. They were chatting amongst themselves when Tomoki had noticed they were back. They all eat lunch and headed in to change. The generous Toucanmon allowed them to keep their bathing suits and choose another piece of clothing they desired as thanks for the saving their world.  
  
*** (This part, Izumi dreamed it.)  
  
Takuya and the guys went to the changing room to take a shower to clean off the salty smell. Unknown to the guys, Takuya had finished early and left.  
  
He silently crept out of the guys' room and into the girl's side. Izumi who was still in her bikini and poncho, was too busy picking on an outfit to notice anyone come in.  
  
Takuya quietly tiptoed up to Izumi and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy and was about to scream when the stranger covered her mouth. She saw that it was only Takuya.  
  
He put a finger to his mouth and whispered a "Shh!"  
  
Izumi looked at him confused. ' What is Takuya doing here?'  
  
Takuya moved some of her lemon colored hair away from her face and behind her ears. He drew her close to his body and kissed her passionately.  
  
Surprisingly, she returned the kiss until he broke it off after like two minutes. Takuya broke away but took a chance to smell her sweet orangey perfume. He smiled and left her puzzled.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Izumi woke up blushing ruby red and felt someone one shaking her lightly. She turned around and saw Takuya.  
  
He simply said, "We're here."  
  
They all got out of the car.  
  
***IZUMI'S POV***  
  
We paired up and agreed to meet back here at 6. (Right now it's only one o'clock.)  
  
Kouji wanted to go with his brother and Tomoki surprisingly wanted to go with Junpei instead of his onii-chan.  
  
I looked at Takuya and saw that he was slightly hurt.  
  
Tomoki quickly stated seeing Takuya's face that he wanted to go with someone else for a change.  
  
Takuya nodded understandingly with no reply.  
  
Takuya asked, "So. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Izumi: "How about the roller coaster?"  
  
Takuya: Okay! Let's go!  
  
We walked there and lined up with the rest of the people. It took about forty minutes but was definitely worth it.  
  
(think Thunder Mountain Railroad ride from DISNEYLAND)  
  
I was so scared during the ride that I grabbed Takuya's arm and buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes.  
  
***Takuya's POV***  
  
'Wow!!! *blush* I'm so nervous being so close to Izumi that I can practically feel that I am perspiring! Great! I better shake off this blush before she sees me! Good thing we're riding in the dark.'  
  
***Back to Izumi***  
  
Being so close to Takuya, I could feel his warmth. I thought I could stay this here forever but my dream was cut short cause the ride was over.  
  
*** (NORMAL POV)  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked over to play some games.  
  
Takuya being the sweet guy he is, won Izumi a 'Love-A-Lot' Carebear plush. And in return, Izumi won him a 'Wish' Carebear plush.  
  
***IZUMI***  
  
'Aww. My bear was so adorable!!! When I got her, I loved her with all my heart because Takuya had gotten it for ME! I got him one too. Besides the game was easy cause all you had to do was knock the milk cans down with three balls.'  
  
When I finally got the bear, I handed it to Takuya smiling. I thanked him for the bear and waited patiently for his reply.  
  
He leaned close to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
Oddly, I didn't slap him or anything. I was too much in shock. Takuya saw my face and laughed.  
  
"Izumi? Aren't you going to get mad and slap me or anything?" Takuya frowned.  
  
"Nope!" I chuckled. "Let's go on the water ride!"  
  
I grabbed him and pulled him along.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
Izumi and Takuya lined up at the raft ride and noticed that the others were there too. The two ran up to meet their buddies.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takuya said.  
  
"Hey Takuya, Izumi!" Tomoki smiled. He was holding a balloon and a green dinosaur toy. (Sorry! Couldn't think of anything!)  
  
"Whatcha got there Izumi? You too Takuya?" Junpei asked curiously.  
  
"Oh this?" Izumi said holding up her pink bear. "It's just this prize Takuya won for me."  
  
"Yeah same here." Takuya replied.  
  
*blush*  
  
"Anyways.. You guys wanna come with is on the raft?" Kouichi grinned. (The water ride from California Adventure)  
  
"Sure!" Izumi said excitedly.  
  
"Great." Kouji chuckled.  
  
Everyone finally got to the front and were waiting for their raft.  
  
Takuya went in first. Izumi sat on his right then Tomoki on his left then Kouji on Izumi's right, Kouichi next and lastly Junpei between Kouichi and Tomoki.  
  
***  
  
Everyone climbed out of the raft laughing as they shared the experience during the ride. Everyone's clothes were completely wet. They decided to go eat lunch and then decided to go on the Ferris Wheel to dry off and relax.  
  
***  
  
***IZUMI***  
  
On the way there, Junpei saw his (I can't believe this either) girlfriend.  
  
Junpei: Everyone? This is my girlfriend, Elena.  
  
Elena: Hi Nice to Meet you!  
  
Everyone smiled: Same here  
  
I took a good look at her. She had beige skin and strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a peasant top and a pair of black capris.  
  
'She seemed pretty nice but I didn't really care because this meant Junpei had given up on his "crush" on me.'  
  
Junpei: So what are you doing here Elena?  
  
Elena: Well. I'm here with my family of course. Well sorry I gotta go! See ya later Junpei! And nice to meet you guyz!  
  
And with that, Elena ran to greet her parents and little sisters.  
  
***  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
When it was our turn to get into the compartments, Izumi went in first waiting for someone to come in with her.  
  
Oddly, Kouji and Kouichi were whispering something to Takuya who turned as red as a tomato and quickly shook his head.  
  
Too bad for Takuya because somehow they had pushed him into the box (sorry I don't know what they call it) with Izumi inside it and slammed the door before he could get out.  
  
"H-Hi" Takuya stuttered.  
  
"What was that all about?" Izumi said laughing.  
  
Takuya grinned, "Oh nothing! Let's just enjoy the view!"  
  
Izumi was puzzled but just nodded.  
  
Takuya: I-Izumi??  
  
Izumi: Yeah Takuya?  
  
'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?'  
  
"I-I-I-I Like y- WHOA! Just as Takuya was about to confess, the compartment started to shake and he fell on Izumi.  
  
She blushed a crimson red.  
  
Then Izumi yelled, "GET OFF OF ME TAKUYA!!!"  
  
Even the brothers, Junpei, and Tomoki heard that. Luckily they didn't see the two.  
  
***  
  
After the ride, they got off and headed for the arcade. After an hour of playing games, Kouji led Takuya somewhere else and the same with Izumi and Kouichi.  
  
Junpei and Tomoki snickered and pretended they didn't notice this.  
  
"Kouji! Where the hell are you taking me!?!" Takuya said angrily. Kouji had been dragging him to a certain ride. *wink wink*  
  
Kouji chuckled, "We're almost there!! And stop digging your nails into my ARM!!"  
  
"Kouichi!! Being as how I'm a lady and all and I know this is very not lady- like but Where the HELL are you taking ME!!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"Be PATIENT IZUMI!!! TRUST ME!! You'll be thanking me at the end of this!" Kouichi replied calmly.  
  
***  
  
They both arrived at the "Tunnel of Love" (what a cheesy name huh? If you have a better name please tell me in your review and I will change it ASAP).  
  
Takuya/Izumi: What are YOU doing here? *points at each other*  
  
Kouji laughed and Kouichi grinned. They were obviously amused by this.  
  
Luckily the line was practically empty.  
  
When they reached the boat, the twins pushed Izumi and Takuya into the boat.  
  
Izumi/Takuya yelled: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
What will happen in the ride? Will they both confess before it is too late? Find out next time on "ETERNAL MEMORIES" Chapter 4!!  
  
Please give me a good name for the ride!! Plus I need one more ride for the couple!  
  
R & R!! ONLY SUGGESTIONS!!  
  
P.S. sorry for any mistakes and sorry for it being too long!! ARIGATOU!! 


	4. Author's Notes

Hey everyone! I guess that some of you are pretty eager to read what happens to Takuya and Izumi right? But before I get to my "explanation", I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and those who have continued to since I began this story. Without you guys, this story would have died.  
  
Anyways now you're wondering when I'm getting to the next chapter, right? Well sorry to disappoint you but this chapter will not tell you. *crowd yells "booooooooo!!!"* This is because I'm having problems choosing which ending to publish. Well since I trust the public :95% hehe I want you guys to decide!  
  
But before we continue again, I have to say I might be busy within the next week. Because I am currently working on a story for each couple: Taiora, Daikari, and Rukato. Since I already have a Takumi story, I want to write a story for each couple from every season. That is because the next major story will be sequel for each couple story. It will decide the fate of all four couples and besides, I wanted to make a point in the sequel.  
  
So you ask when will the BIG story come out? Right after I finish all 4 stories of my fave couples! I'm going to start on the production of it after I finish Rukato. The stories will arrive in this order: Daikari, Rukato and last but not least, Taiora!  
  
Okay! Now that the future is covered, let's get back to the present! The ending is a tie... Unfortunately, it's to decide should Takuya really leave? To decide which ending or if I should have two endings, I'm letting everyone vote! So I'll let you get a sneak preview at the endings!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ENDING #1: (this ending might take 2-3 chapters)  
  
'Wow... Takuya's really left. But I am happy to know that he loves me back and that he'll only be gone for one year. I hope I can make new friends even though I know that Kouichi, Hikari and the rest of the gang will help me through it.' Izumi thought sadly... 'I know that I can be strong even though the love of my life is gone...'  
  
Izumi sighed and got ready to go to school. She, Kouji, Hikari, and Kouichi were all in the same grade- sophomore (10th grade). Junpei was ahead of them a year and Tomoki was still in elementary. (Sorry I kind of forgot his age)  
  
Izumi and Hikari were two of the most popular girls in school now. Takuya was also one of the soccer team's star players and still is even if he did moved away temporarily.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Izumi!" Kouichi said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Kouichi" Izumi replied.  
  
Kouichi knew what was wrong. She was again thinking about Takuya Kanbara.  
  
"Cheer up Izumi!" Kouichi smiled. "You know Takuya wouldn't want you to be unhappy while he's gone!"  
  
"You're right! He'll be back in my arms before I know it!" Izumi smiled. 'Kouichi is such a great friend. He understands my feelings about Takuya like no one else. I'm so lucky to have him help me through this!'  
  
"Now let's get to homeroom before the bell rings!" Kouichi grinned.  
  
Izumi nodded and walked with Kouichi to their homeroom.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Class!" Izumi's homeroom teacher, Ms. Muramoto announced.  
  
Izumi sighed. She had Ms. Muramoto as her homeroom teacher before and she thought her teacher was boring but very nice.  
  
"Here are your class schedules for your sophomore year!" (sorry I don't know if they have sophomore, junior and that stuff!)  
  
***  
  
Kouichi asked, "Hey Izumi! What classes do you have?"  
  
She replied, " Let's see... I have English, Italian, Science, Math, P.E.and History. You?  
  
"History, P.E., Science, Math, Journalism, and English." Kouichi chuckled. "Guess we have two classes together."  
  
"Let's ask Kouji what classes he has at snack!" Izumi suggested.  
  
"Attention Class!" Ms. Muramoto yelled.  
  
*silence in the room*  
  
"We have a new student present today! Please come in Sakura!" The teacher gestured. "Class This is Sakura Kinomoto! (sorry didn't what last name for her.)"  
  
Izumi analyzed her. She was a girl that had long light brown hair with some dark highlights. She wore the school uniform and had emerald green eyes.  
  
Izumi thought she was looked very nice. (Even though, Izumi is a popular girl, she is still the same sweet, caring girl we all know and love!)  
  
"Sakura please go sit in front of Izumi." Ms. Muramoto calmly said.  
  
Izumi raised her hand and Sakura greeted her politely.  
  
Sakura bowed, "Nice to meet you Izumi!"  
  
"Same here!" Izumi smiled.  
  
*** (I'm skipping around to get to cliffhanger)  
  
Izumi, Hikari, and Sakura were all best friends and still very popular in school. Izumi had known Hikari since second grade. She and Takuya were her bestest friends. But Takuya was different, he was someone Izumi loved more than as a friend.  
  
It was nice Autumn day in the month of November. Izumi, Hikari, and Sakura were practicing their Pep Squad moves at Hikari's house. They had to practice since there was an upcoming soccer game. Little did Izumi know, Hikari and Sakura had a big surprise for their best friend. Izumi had told them about Takuya and their relationship. But Hikari who already knew about Takuya, just listened about the love part.  
  
***  
  
Everyone except Izumi, knew that Takuya was coming back during the third week of November.  
  
Davis and Kouji had made sure that no one reveal that their best friend was coming back.  
  
They were to reveal him at the upcoming soccer game. After all, Davis and Takuya were the best players on their team.  
  
Davis and Kouji went to meet their girlfriends at Hikari's house.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Hikari-chan!" Davis, Hikari's one and only boyfriend yelled. "Hey Dai-kun!" Hikari ran to meet him.  
  
They hugged and kissed. Kouji ran to his cherry blossom and kissed her.  
  
Hikari and Davis had been dating for a year now and would continue to do so because they loved each other.  
  
Kouji and Sakura had been dating every since they had laid eyes on each other. Sakura had been able to always make Kouji smile and he loved her spirit and her kindness too.  
  
*** (skipping again)  
  
It was the day of the big soccer match. Kouji and the gang had wished Davis and Takuya good luck. They would cheer from the sidelines.  
  
Tomoki couldn't wait for his onii-chan to surprise Izumi and everyone else in the audience.  
  
Practically the whole staff at school knew. Everyone except a group of people didn't know about Takuya's big appearance.  
  
Izumi, Sakura, and Hikari joined their fellow cheerleaders where their team was.  
  
The cheerleaders were dressed with a sleeveless light pink dress with lavender long gloves. (think of CC Sakura's cheerleading outfit)  
  
They had white and lavender pom- poms.  
  
***  
  
After the announcer had announced all the players. It was time for the next surprise.  
  
"Everyone! Please welcome back Shibuya High School's #1 star soccer player, *drum roll* TAKUYA KANBARA!!" The announcer yelled.  
  
The audience clapped and screamed as loud as they could.  
  
Izumi gasped.  
  
There he was. The love of her life, he walked out in normal soccer uniform and smiled to everyone.  
  
Izumi could hear girls screaming the loudest. She chuckled. It was because girls were always falling for Takuya.  
  
Takuya had changed. His hair had grown a little bit longer and his hair darker. He grew taller and had looked more handsome.  
  
***  
  
Izumi was sitting outside the locker room with the whole gang, waiting for Takuya and Davis to come out.  
  
'What should I say to him? I haven't seen him for so long! I wonder if Takuya even still has feelings for me...' Izumi was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Izumi!" Takuya smiled.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi hugged him and started crying. "It's been too long! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Don't cry! I'm back! Takuya assured.  
  
Izumi took a look at Takuya and noticed how much he had changed. He wasn't wearing the same old clothes before. He wore a brown leather jacket, a red shirt that had a dragon on it, and baggy blue jeans. But there was still one thing that didn't change. He still wore his goggles and his tan hat.  
  
"Wow! You have changed!" Izumi laughed.  
  
"Well... how's it been?" Takuya grinned. "I see you have made new friends."  
  
Takuya pointed at Hikari and Sakura.  
  
"Yeah... You know Hikari of course and Sakura- I've known her since she came here."  
  
"Onii-chan!!" Tomoki came out of nowhere and tackled his "brother"  
  
"Aah!" Takuya shouted falling backwards.  
  
He laughed, "Hey Tomoki! I guess you missed me huh?"  
  
"You bet I did!"  
  
Takuya smiled, "Hey Kouichi and Junpei! Long time no see right?  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well I gotta go, my parents are expecting me." Hikari said. "I'll see you tomorrow Izumi! Bye everyone!"  
  
"I'll walk you home, Hikari-chan!" Davis ran after his girlfriend.  
  
"Same here. I have to go. Bye everyone! Nice meeting you Takuya! Sakura smiled. "Wanna come Kouji?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Kouji laughed.  
  
Izumi, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Junpei: Bye!  
  
"Well we'll leave you guys alone to catch up on old times!" Kouichi suggested. "We'll see you tomorrow guys! Let's go Tomoki, Junpei!"  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
It was just Takuya and Izumi.  
  
They went to sit down on a bench.  
  
"So... Izumi how have you been?" Takuya smiled his biggest smile. His smile still made Izumi melt inside.  
  
"Well I've been okay." Izumi smiled back. "Will you walk me home?"  
  
"Sure." Takuya grinned. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Nope! How about you? Izumi asked curiously.  
  
Takuya chuckled, "Of course not!"  
  
Izumi laughed, "Well I'll see you tomorrow in the Digital World! (they could return back to the Digital World now anytime they pleased.)"  
  
Takuya smiled, "Yeah..." He walked her up the steps and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Izumi returned the passionate kiss but then Takuya broke it off after a while.  
  
She went in and waved good-bye to her love and closed the door.  
  
"Good-bye my love..." Takuya whispered and continued home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Well what do you think? I think it might take 2 chapters the most.  
  
To our next ending!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ENDING #2: (maybe one chapter)  
  
This ending is a simple one actually. So I'll just tell a brief way.  
  
Instead of leaving with his family, Takuya stays with Kouji during the year that they're gone. He continues to date Izumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it. I didn't really like this ending but I did it so that maybe some people would prefer that Takuya stay. The first has more than what I've revealed to you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Please vote which endings I should end this story with!! ARIGATOU!  
  
A. ENDING #1  
  
B. ENGING #2  
  
C. BOTH 


	5. Love at First Sight

Sometimes I just hate my comp. Why? Because sometimes the site doesn't work for some reason and then that means I have to a day to go online! Anyways thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed my story and all the suggestions!! I love you guys! Cause of you guys this story is still alive and I've become a better FanFic writer! I have gotten more reviews on this story than my first! Maybe it's cause I've been updating this one.  
  
Well this chapter might be a little short cause I want to make the good-bye chapter a long one so that Izumi and Takuya have their "special" moments. Plus I'm going to cover some parts of Izumi's Freshman year while Takuya's gone.  
  
P.S: Ending #2 was obviously not the one I wanted to do because where's the fun in writing the story if Takuya doesn't even leave!  
  
P.P.S: The story was actually suppose to take place 2 years after cause when Takuya comes back, they're going to be sophomores!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
ETERNAL MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Love at First Sight~  
  
(Since no one has given me another name for this ride I just have to go with the cheesy name! Yuck!) Takuya and Izumi were tricked and pushed into riding the Tunnel of Love ride.  
  
After the two were pushed in, Junpei and Tomoki had arrived and were snickering. But they stopped when they heard what Izumi said.  
  
She yelled. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOUR FOR THIS!! JUST WATCH ME!!!"  
  
Takuya grinned. He was too smart to take any part in this. After a few minutes, he calmed Izumi down.  
  
"Well… here we go!" Takuya said nervously.  
  
The "couple" were sitting in a swan shaped boat that flowers all around it.  
  
Izumi nodded and just looked around.  
  
Their boat sailed into the dark tunnel aimlessly. Then the two heard music. (I'm making this up as I go along, okay? Cause I have no clue what's in these kind of rides!) The music was Italian music. (think of the music in Lady and the Tramp when they're eating the spaghetti.) Then they entered the place where they heard it.  
  
Izumi was in awe at the amazing sight. It looked just like Italy.  
  
Instead of plastic people, there were real people actually giving roses to couples and playing music.  
  
A man wearing striped long sleeve shirt gave Takuya a red rose.  
  
He gave it to Izumi and blushed.  
  
"Thank you" Izumi blushed.  
  
He smiled and continued looking at the "city."  
  
The couple's boat floated under a bridge and a man told them they had to kiss for the picture.  
  
Takuya and Izumi both looked at each other and blushed. They leaned toward and with a stroke of fate, everything around them started to glitter and the music became louder. Roses and sparkles were dropped on them. The magical moment was in slow-mo.  
  
The picture flashed.  
  
The two pulled away and blushed a crimson red.  
  
Izumi was thinking. 'Wow! Takuya's such a great kisser! But... I wonder how he feels about me. I know he's the one for me but does he feel the same way about me? He's the one I want to marry and might be the only one that I will feel about this way.'  
  
*flashback*  
  
(I'm using the dubbed names cause I'm stupid! Plus I'm kind of making some of it up.)  
  
BurningGreymon was fighting BlackSeraphimon (Mercurymon) and he was losing badly.  
  
BlackSeraphimon (that's a freaking long name! But I will write it cause only the best for my reviewers!) had guarded all the attacks from Takuya's beast spirit.  
  
BlackSeraphimon: Attack of the Seven Hells! (I'm not sure if this one if for the dubbed version of not!)  
  
BurningGreymon changed back into Takuya. He was so weak he could barely get up.  
  
BlackSeraphimon walked over to Takuya and grabbed his face and help him up. The mysterious coffin appeared.  
  
"At last, it's the finalé. I'll put you into that coffin. PART 4: THE END." BlackSeraphimon announced.  
  
Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. digivolved and flew to the sphere where Takuya was. They tried to attack it to get in and help but it didn't work.  
  
They bounced back and fell to the ground where Bokomon and Neemon was.  
  
"TAKUYA!!!!!" Zoe cried.  
  
Suddenly a light flashed out from Seraphimon's egg.  
  
Takuya digivolved into Aldamon and defeated BlackSeraphimon.  
  
Takuya exited Sakkakumon and walked slowly to the others.  
  
Zoe ran up to him and smiled. Then she hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Zoe…" Takuya smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Then he blacked out in her arms because he was still weak from his battle with BlackSeraphimon.  
  
Zoe blushed and this was when she knew that Takuya was the one.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Izumi looked at Takuya who was staring at their surroundings.  
  
Izumi said. "Takuya?"  
  
"Yeah Izumi?"  
  
"Do you feel like killing those guys for this?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Yup!" Takuya laughed.  
  
Takuya who was sitting next to Izumi put his arm around her and smiled.  
  
Izumi felt warm and safe in her love's arms. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
Takuya blushed and said quietly. "I love you Izumi."  
  
Surprisingly, Izumi heard and smiled. "I love you too, Takuya Kanbara."  
  
Takuya looked at her gleaming aquamarine eyes and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. I've had a crush on you since the day I met you."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips passionately. Takuya ended it and they were both blushing madly.  
  
Izumi felt so happy that she was here with Takuya. Her dreams had come true. She touched her necklace. It was a gold vertical rectangular shape and had Izumi's Wind Symbol in pink and had the word "Wind" in black. She rubbed it and looked at it. It was glowing really bright but Takuya didn't seem to notice.  
  
She smiled and continued looking at the things they passed.  
  
***  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked out of the line slowly hand in hand with their bears and roses. Their friends were standing there smiling at them.  
  
The couple had supposedly forgotten about their revenge and walked onto the last ride of the day.  
  
***  
  
Takuya and the gang were in the line for the bumper cars. (Thanks to for the ride!)  
  
Apparently, the ride needed two people per each car.  
  
Izumi and Takuya climbed into a red car, Kouji and Kouichi got into a blue one, and Junpei and Tomoki were in a green car.  
  
Takuya whispered to Izumi who was the one driving and she smiled.  
  
The brothers, Junpei, and Tomoki looked at one another and were confused, but they didn't much attention to the thing Takuya said to Izumi.  
  
When the worker turned the cars on, Izumi drove straight into the Kouji's car and drove away quickly before he could get them back.  
  
Then Izumi attacked Tomoki's car as revenge. The two cars attacked the red one.  
  
Izumi was driving so dangerously, Takuya yelled in fear but the minute he saw the fear in others' faces, he laughed until his stomach hurt.  
  
***  
  
The group met back with Takuya's parents.  
  
On the van, Takuya and Izumi sat in the back gazing at world outside. Both were enjoying each other's company.  
  
Izumi fell asleep on Takuya's chest and he smiled. He couldn't believe that he and the love of his life were together at last. He fell asleep at last on his Izumi's head.  
  
The others looked at the couple in the back and smiled. Everyone thought of their girlfriends (except Tomoki of course!) and remembered their love for them.  
  
***  
  
Takuya's parents and Shinya went to eat lunch and dropped everyone except Izumi off.  
  
Everyone said their good-byes and said they would be back tomorrow to say good-bye.  
  
Izumi decided to stay and watch a movie with Takuya. Takuya ordered the pizza.  
  
Izumi smiled. "So what do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't know. You pick." Takuya replied.  
  
"Okay But don't yell at me when I choose a cheesy romantic movie!" Izumi laughed.  
  
"I don't really care anyways!" Takuya chuckled. "As long as I spend time with you."  
  
"Same here!" Izumi grinned. Takuya kissed her.  
  
Izumi picked "The Wedding Planner" (I don't know why so don't ask!).  
  
***  
  
Takuya's family had arrived home saw that Takuya and Izumi were asleep together. They smiled and Shinya laughed out loud but they quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"It's about time they got together." Mrs. Kanbara smiled.  
  
Mr. Kanbara whispered. " Yeah. We knew even before our own son that they were going to fall in love with each other someday."  
  
"Come on. Let's leave them alone. After all tomorrow is their last day together." Mrs. Kanbara grinned.  
  
***  
  
It was morning, when Takuya woke up to the smell of breakfast. He sat up and realized Izumi was still asleep on him. He blushed.  
  
Mrs. Kanbara said cheerfully. "Good morning Takuya! I take it yesterday went well huh?"  
  
"Yeah…" Takuya laughed embarrassed. "Mom, can I have some breakfast? I can't exactly get up right now."  
  
"Yeah sure honey." Mrs. Kanbara replied.  
  
While Takuya was eating, Izumi woke up and yawned.  
  
"Hmm… what smells so good?" Izumi asked sitting up.  
  
"Breakfast of course!" Takuya smiled.  
  
Izumi laughed. "Mrs. Kanbara, can I have some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure dear." Mrs. Kanbara grinned.  
  
Takuya's mom handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  
  
"Izumi?" Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Y-you want to go to the park for a p-picnic?" Takuya stuttered.  
  
"Sure. You are my boyfriend after all and today is our last day together…" Izumi smiled.  
  
"Yeah…" Takuya chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked together with a picnic basket to the park. Finally, the couple found the perfect spot. It was under a shady spot under some trees.  
  
Izumi took out a blanket and spread it out. Takuya took out all the food. They both lay down on the blanket in each other's arms.  
  
Takuya was looking up at the sky blue skies while Izumi looked into her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. His eyes had the same sparkle as they always had ever since Izumi met Takuya except there was also a glint of sadness.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Yeah Izumi?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's just perfect."  
  
"No… you're lying. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Takuya sits up and looks at Izumi's face.  
  
"Alright alright. It's because when I leave and come back, I don't know if you will love me again. I know you will be dating other guys and I will too with other girls but when I come back will you still love me or will you be with someone else?"  
  
Izumi sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Takuya, you should know that I will always love you no matter what. I always have and I always will."  
  
Takuya smiled. "Me too. I love you, Izumi Orimoto."  
  
"I love you too, Takuya Kanbara." Izumi smiled back.  
  
Takuya pulled Izumi close and kissed her deeply.  
  
And the fated couple watched a beautiful sunset, not having a care in the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
SO what do you think of the story do far?  
  
What's going to happen on the night that Takuya leaves? What will happen to Izumi during her Freshman year?  
  
Find out next on Eternal Memories! Chapter 6: Good-bye…  
  
R & R!!! NO Flames only SUGGESTIONS!  
  
ARIGATOU!! 


	6. GoodBye

Wow! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story and gave me suggestions!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Anyways Chapter 3 is up in 'My Love For You' So enjoy!! BTW, I forgot to mention that in order for this chapter to work, Takuya has to leave two days after his original departure flight. That's because he and Izumi should be able to spend time together. DUH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!! IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE MY COUPLINGS COME TRUE!!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ETERNAL MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 6  
  
GOOD-BYE  
  
**The Day Before**  
  
Takuya had walked Izumi home and was heading home himself thinking about her.  
  
He wondered what he should buy for Izumi... 'I have no clue what to buy her. I guess I'll just go to town tomorrow or ask Kouji for some advice.'  
  
***  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Takuya was out shopping for a gift for Izumi with Kouji. He had called Kouji earlier to go buy a gift.  
  
"Kouji? What should I buy her?" Takuya asked.  
  
Kouji replied. "I dunno just buy her something that's from the heart."  
  
"Well well look who's turned into romantic?" Takuya smirked.  
  
Kouji grinned. "Whatever but I'm not the one who has to still look for a gift!"  
  
"Ok ok..." Takuya replied.  
  
Kouji: "Let's go into this store." It was a jewelry store that Takuya and Kouji had walked in.  
  
Takuya nodded and followed him.  
  
*** (After an hour of looking)  
  
Takuya and Kouji had finally found the perfect gift.  
  
It was a silver heart shaped locket. On the front was Izumi's "WIND" symbol encrusted in light pink and on the back was his "FIRE" symbol in red. Inside was a picture of him and Izumi as little kids and of them from the fair. It was a broken heart necklace. Takuya would keep one side and give the other to his Izumi.  
  
Takuya placed Izumi's in a red velvet box and wore his.  
  
He paid for their necklaces and walked out the door with Kouji.  
  
***  
  
Takuya called Izumi and left a message on her machine.  
  
"Izumi! This is Takuya. Meet me at the park at 3... Ja!"  
  
He hung it up and went to his room to change. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black muscle t-shirt. He walked to the park with his goggles and hat.  
  
***  
  
Izumi received her boyfriend's message and changed her clothes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with rhinestones and a pink skirt. She walked to the park to meet Takuya.  
  
She thought she would be late since she had spent time calling her parents and leaving messages where she would be.  
  
Izumi ran to the park and looked for her Takuya. He was lying on the ground under some trees with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.  
  
She walked silently to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Takuya sat up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Izumi!"  
  
"Hey to you too!"  
  
"Wondering why I called you, right?"  
  
Izumi nodded and sat down beside him.  
  
"Here." He handed her a velvet red box.  
  
She opened it and gasped. Then Izumi looked at him. Takuya was holding his necklace too.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Takuya smiled. "Glad you like it! So whenever you miss me just rub it and I'll know it."  
  
"You better too!" Izumi laughed.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Okay!" Izumi smiled.  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked around the park talking about old times. Finally they decided to get some food. They walked into town and went to a McDonalds. (making it up again! The restaurant I mean!)  
  
***  
  
It was eight o'clock and Takuya was still packing his stuff. He had already packed his clothes and now was packing his pictures of his friends. (I realize that I said he already was ready to go but he unpacked only some clothes and his photo frames.)  
  
"Wow I'm really going to miss everyone." He looked at the group picture. "Hopefully she won't forget me..." He was obviously thinking about Izumi.  
  
"LET'S GO TAKUYA!!" His mom yelled.  
  
"OKAY MOM!!" He shouted back. He dragged his suitcases out and followed Shinya into the van.  
  
The trip to the airport took half an hour but he was finally there.  
  
He walked in with his family and was greeted by all his friends.  
  
"Takuya, me, your mom, and Shinya are going to look at our flight time. You stay here and we'll be back later. Okay?" His dad said.  
  
Takuya nodded.  
  
Takuya: "Hey guys!"  
  
Everyone (in unison): Hey Takuya!  
  
"So I'm really leaving now huh? No storm to stop me now..." Takuya stated sadly.  
  
Everyone was silent because they knew that their friend would finally be leaving.  
  
"Well Takuya... Kouji began. "Just don't forget us okay?"  
  
Takuya was surprised. "Of course I won't! You're my best friends!! We'll be friends forever!"  
  
Everyone smiled and Kouichi grinned. "We'll we all got you gifts so don't go crying on us!"  
  
Takuya laughed. "Okay"  
  
Takuya opened Kouji's gift and he got a new soccer ball. (Shinya had popped his before...) Kouichi's gift was a set of drawing tools. Kouichi knew Takuya enjoyed drawing but he rarely showed anyone his pictures. Junpei had given him a bag of chocolate and all kinds of candies. Tomoki gave Takuya a his teddy bear to remember him. (aww how cute! ^^) Everyone had gotten a hint to leave Izumi and Takuya alone. So they went to get some food.  
  
"Here." Izumi handed him a pink bag.  
  
He smiled and opened the present inside. It was a picture of him and her at the 'Tunnel of Love' ride. She had bought a picture and placed it in the frame. The frame had the symbols of all ten Legendary Warriors encrusted on it.  
  
"Thanks Izumi!" Takuya laughed.  
  
Izumi smiled. "Your welcome! Don't forget to keep in touch with me!"  
  
Takuya nodded and kissed her on the lips.  
  
By the time they were done everyone was walking up to them. Takuya had to say his good-byes and get on the plane.  
  
Takuya smiled and cried at the same time. "Bye you guys and don't worry!! I'll keep in touch!"  
  
He hugged everyone and made his way to Izumi. She was crying and her eyes were getting puffy. He hugged and kissed her.  
  
He remembered all the things they went through.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Takuya blushed and said quietly. "I love you Izumi."  
  
Surprisingly, Izumi heard and smiled. "I love you too, Takuya Kanbara."  
  
Takuya looked at her gleaming aquamarine eyes and smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. I've had a crush on you since the day I met you."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*flashback*  
  
"At last, it's the finalé. I'll put you into that coffin. PART 4: THE END." BlackSeraphimon announced.  
  
Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. digivolved and flew to the sphere where Takuya was. They tried to attack it to get in and help but it didn't work.  
  
They bounced back and fell to the ground where Bokomon and Neemon was.  
  
"TAKUYA!!!!!" Zoe cried.  
  
Suddenly a light flashed out from Seraphimon's egg.  
  
Takuya digivolved into Aldamon and defeated BlackSeraphimon.  
  
Takuya exited Sakkakumon and walked slowly to the others.  
  
Zoe ran up to him and smiled. Then she hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Zoe." Takuya smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Then he blacked out in her arms because he was still weak from his battle with BlackSeraphimon.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Takuya, you should know that I will always love you no matter what. I always have and I always will."  
  
Takuya smiled. "Me too. I love you, Izumi Orimoto."  
  
"I love you too, Takuya Kanbara." Izumi smiled back.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Izumi was remembering the same moments as Takuya did including her dream.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Takuya quietly tiptoed up to Izumi and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy and was about to scream when the stranger covered her mouth. She saw that it was only Takuya.  
  
He put a finger to his mouth and whispered a "Shh!"  
  
Izumi looked at him confused. ' What is Takuya doing here?'  
  
Takuya moved some of her lemon colored hair away from her face and behind her ears. He drew her close to his body and kissed her passionately.  
  
Surprisingly, she returned the kiss until he broke it off after like two minutes. Takuya broke away but took a chance to smell her sweet orangey perfume. He smiled and left her puzzled.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
She smiled at him and threw her arms around and kissed him. He returned the kiss and smiled again.  
  
Takuya's dad put a hand on his son's shoulder signaling it was time to go. Takuya nodded and waved at everyone good-bye.  
  
They waved back. Takuya and his family walked through the gate and threw back a paper airplane at Izumi.  
  
She caught the plane and looked at Takuya confused. He smiled and blew a kiss and disappeared into the plane.  
  
The others looked at the paper plane and then at Izumi. She carefully opened it and smiled. It was a picture of the group after they had left the Digital World and below it was Takuya's phone number and e-mail address.  
  
Izumi gave the photo and paper to everyone. They smiled and slowly left. Kouji and Kouichi offered Izumi a ride home and she accepted.  
  
***  
  
Before getting into the car, Izumi looked back at the airport and smiled. She knew it wouldn't be long before school started again and then her love would come back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
I'm so so sorry if this chapter was too short or it wasn't romantic or sad enough!! I was really trying hard!! Anyways the next chapter I will write my heart out cause I'm excited too! In the next chapter, Izumi and Takuya will go through changes and meet other people. What will happen?  
  
Stay tune next to 'ETERNAL MEMORIES' Chapter 7: Changes!!  
  
NO FLAMES ONLY SUGGESTIONS!! R & R!!! ^^  
  
ARIGATO!! 


	7. Changes

Wow!! 47 reviews for this story!! OMG I'm so proud of myself!! Please read my other story!! I feel bad that my other story isn't getting that many reviews!! *sniff sniff* Anyways can someone e-mail me explaining how I can do the ".html" version of a chapter? I don't wanna use the Microsoft version for everything story! There's this story I really like but it's on the verge of not becoming a Daikari so can you ppl please read it and vote for Daikari? It's called Secrets by Anime-05!!  
  
So here's the exciting CHAPTER I've been dying to publish!! And hopefully, the CHAPTER you've all been dying to read. *crosses fingers*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!! IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE MADE ALL MY COUPLINGS COME TRUE!!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
(here's the familiar part I wrote before in CH.4)  
  
'Wow... Takuya's really left. But I am happy to know that he loves me back and that he'll only be gone for one year. I hope I can make new friends even though I know that Kouichi, Kari and the rest of the gang will help me through it.' Izumi thought sadly... 'I know that I can be strong even though Takuya's gone...'  
  
It had been the summer after Takuya left and school was starting again.  
  
Izumi sighed and got ready to go to school. She, Kouji, Kari, and Kouichi were all in the same grade- sophomore (10th grade). Junpei was ahead of them a year and Tomoki was still in elementary. (Sorry I kind of forgot his age)  
  
Izumi and Kari were two of the most popular girls in school now (& prettiest too!). Takuya was also one of the soccer team's star players (& hottest too!) and still is even if he did moved away temporarily.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Izumi!" Kouichi said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Kouichi" Izumi replied.  
  
Kouichi knew what was wrong. She was again thinking about Takuya Kanbara.  
  
"Cheer up Izumi!" Kouichi smiled. "You know Takuya wouldn't want you to be unhappy while he's gone!"  
  
"You're right! He'll be back in my arms before I know it!" Izumi smiled. 'Kouichi is such a great friend. He understands my feelings about Takuya like no one else. I'm so lucky to have him help me through this!'  
  
"Now let's get to homeroom before the bell rings!" Kouichi grinned.  
  
Izumi nodded and walked with Kouichi to their homeroom.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Class!" Izumi's homeroom teacher, Ms. Muramoto announced.  
  
Izumi sighed. She had Ms. Muramoto as her homeroom teacher before and she thought her teacher was boring but very nice.  
  
"Here are your class schedules for your sophomore year!" (sorry I don't know if they have sophomore, junior and that stuff!)  
  
***  
  
Kouichi asked, "Hey Izumi! What classes do you have?"  
  
She replied, " Let's see... I have English, Italian, Science, Math, P.E.and History. You?  
  
"History, P.E., Science, Math, Journalism, and English." Kouichi chuckled. "Guess we have two classes together."  
  
"Let's ask Kouji what classes he has at snack!" Izumi suggested.  
  
"Attention Class!" Ms. Muramoto yelled.  
  
*silence in the room*  
  
"We have a new student present today! Please come in Sakura!" The teacher gestured. "Class This is Sakura Kinomoto! (sorry didn't what last name for her.)"  
  
Izumi analyzed her. She was a girl that had long light brown hair with some dark brown highlights. She wore the school uniform and had emerald green eyes. The guys in Izumi's homeroom were already drooling at the sight of this pretty girl.  
  
Izumi thought she was looked very nice. (Even though, Izumi is a popular girl, she is still the same sweet, caring girl we all know and love!)  
  
"Sakura please go sit in front of Izumi." Ms. Muramoto calmly said.  
  
Izumi raised her hand and Sakura greeted her politely.  
  
Sakura bowed politely, "Nice to meet you Izumi!"  
  
"Same here!" Izumi smiled. "What classes do you have?"  
  
Sakura looked at her schedule and replied. "Umm. I have English, Music, Science, History, P.E., and Math."  
  
Izumi smiled. "Cool! We have 3 out of 6 classes together!"  
  
Sakura smiled and sat down in her seat. Someone in the seat next to her caught her eye. He was wearing a blue and silver (was it silver? I kinda forgot.) bandanna, a blue jacket with yellow striped and black jeans. (I might be making up the jeans!)  
  
She thought he was cute but he had such a serious look on his face. Sakura decided later she would find out who he was from Izumi.  
  
*** (So sue me for skipping around! But I don't wanna write about every single period!)  
  
Izumi was sitting in Math and was bored out of her mind. She glanced at Kari and saw that she was writing something. Then she gave the paper to a boy with goggles and spiky brownish red hair. She smiled. It was none other than her gogglehead's best friend, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. Kari and Davis were one of the cutest couples in school.  
  
She grinned and resumed daydreaming about her gogglehead.  
  
***  
  
It was P.E., Izumi and Kari walked around looking for Sakura. They found her sitting on a bench staring at a certain boy. They sat next to her on the bench but the love-sick girl still didn't notice them.  
  
"Sakura??" Kari waved her hand in front of her face. "Anyone home in there?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her trance.  
  
Izumi and Kari laughed.  
  
Izumi chuckled. "Oh my! Looks like someone already has a crush!"  
  
"No I don't!!!" Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
Kari: "Well if you're wondering who that guy *points to Kouji who was playing basketball* is. He's Kouji Minamoto."  
  
Izumi: He's a great guy but has a social problem. Lots of girls go out with him and then he ends of being the so-called "jerk." (I think I'm making this up too.)  
  
Sakura beamed. "Well he hasn't met anyone like me yet!"  
  
The girls laughed and started talking.  
  
***  
  
Within a week, Izumi, Kari, and Sakura had become the most popular and hottest girls in school. Because Hikari was taken, many guys tried to win Izumi and Sakura instead. But Takuya Kanbara, Shibuya High's best soccer player and hottest guy in school, had already taken Izumi's heart. Sakura, however, was another story.  
  
No guy was able to win her heart. The only one who owned it was Kouji Minamoto and he didn't even know it.  
  
Kari and Izumi later decided to have some matchmaker fun. They wanted to set up Kouji and Sakura together. The two knew Kouji knew Sakura and was her friend. They also knew that he liked her even though he didn't show it as often as Sakura did.  
  
There was a festival coming up, also known as the 'Festival of Stars.' (made it up so don't flame me!!) Izumi was going with this guy she knew from one of her classes. Kari was of course going with her Davis. Kouichi was going with Paige, a girl from his Journalism class and she was a cheerleader. Junpei was going with Elena and Tomoki was going with Maya, a girl from his class.  
  
Kouji wasn't going with anyone as far as Izumi and Kari knew. Being the most popular girls in school meant they would be friends with gossip girls. So they practically knew who everyone was going with.  
  
Izumi and Kari planned to lure those two together into a private room in this fancy restaurant and force the two to confess. In other words, none of them could get out unless they told each that they had feelings for one another. Izumi was to get Kouji and Kari with Sakura.  
  
(BTW! Just because Izumi is dating someone doesn't give you reviewers the right to FLAME me!!! And just because she is popular and has guys drooling all over her, doesn't mean she has forgotten about her dear Takuya!)  
  
*** (Meanwhile with Takuya on the plane)  
  
Takuya was sitting next to a snoring Shinya. His parents were sitting in front of them. Takuya won the window seat from Shinya and was now thinking about Izumi. He wondered how she was doing. He didn't mind that she was seeing other people but Takuya didn't want Izumi to meet some guy that she really loved. Even more than Takuya.  
  
***  
  
Takuya had finally landed and was walking out of the airport with his family. His parents rented a car and drove to their current house.  
  
Takuya walked into the Victorian house in San Francisco, California. He thought it was a nice house and walked in to take a look. (it's like the Charmed Ones' house from the show, "CHARMED"!)  
  
Takuya went upstairs to choose his room and found the perfect one. It was a room with a great view of the city. (like Phoebe's room)  
  
*Ring Ring!!*  
  
Takuya looked in his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
"Takuya here."  
  
"Hey Takuya! Guess who I am?"  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
"Yup! I take it that you're in California already huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So how's everyone?"  
  
"There doing great! I met this girl name Sakura and we are best friends now along with Kari of course!"  
  
"That's great! Where are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm at the school field with Sakura practicing our cheerleading moves."  
  
Takuya grinned. He knew Izumi was as in to cheerleading as much as she was into Takuya. Cheerleading was #5 on her top 5 things in life. "So where are the guys?"  
  
"Tomoki is at home with his bro playing video games. Cause I just called him. And Kouji and Davis are having a soccer competition. Kouichi and Junpei are playing basketball on the court. And you know us girls are cheerleading right now."  
  
"Oh I see. Tell the guys I said 'Hi!'"  
  
"Tell yourself!" Izumi handed phone to the guys.  
  
"Hey Takuya!!" they said in unison.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Izumi got her phone back and continued. "How are you and how's the new house?"  
  
"I'm doing okay for now. The house is great! You would love it if you could see it right now."  
  
"Great! Then can you send me a picture of it later?"  
  
"Sure no problem! Hey! Sorry I have to go unpack! Bye Love ya!"  
  
"Love ya too!"  
  
Takuya hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket and walked out to get his stuff.  
  
***  
  
(next day)  
  
"Takuya! Wake up!!! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" His mom yelled.  
  
"Argh. Okay mom I'll be down in a minute!!" Takuya shouted. Takuya got out of bed rushed to change and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Then he rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and ran into his mom's car. Then his mom drove him to school.  
  
The bell hadn't rung yet so there were kids everywhere outside.  
  
Takuya stepped out of the car and swung his backpack over his shoulder and said. "Bye mom see you later!" He slammed the door and calmly walked into the school.  
  
Everywhere you could hear there were whispers from the girls.  
  
"Who's that hot guy?"  
  
"I think he's a new kid."  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
All this and more was heard. Takuya chose to ignore this and continued his way.  
  
He walked into the principal's room and waited for an acknowledgement from the man.  
  
"Are you Takuya Kanbara?" The man asked.  
  
Takuya replied. "Yes sir."  
  
"My name is Mr. Garland. I am very impressed with your grades and because of my discussion with your former principals, you are to placed in honor classes." The principal smiled.  
  
Takuya was surprised but nodded.  
  
"Good now here's your schedule. There will be a T.A. coming here to show you around school and take you to your locker and classes."  
  
Takuya nodded and said. "Thank you sir."  
  
Mr. Garland smiled and waved good bye.  
  
Takuya walked out of the office and sighed. 'Wow. It's only been a day and I already miss everyone.'  
  
He sat down in a chair and waited for the T.A.  
  
Then 15 minutes later, a girl with hazel brown eyes and medium length black hair with chestnut brown highlights walked up to him. Takuya took a minute to study her. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of faded jeans.  
  
The girl smiled. "You must be Takuya Kanbara?"  
  
He nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl replied. "My name's Mika Chang. I'm the T.A. that was suppose to show you around."  
  
Takuya nodded and lifted his backpack. He looked at his schedule. "I have English, History, Spanish, Math, P.E, and Science.  
  
"Okay I'll show you your locker first than your classes and the men's locker room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
It was lunch time, Takuya searched for a place to sit. Then someone called out his name. It was Mika. (A/N: BTW her name means New Moon in Jap.) He smiled and walked over to table and sat down next to her.  
  
Takuya could immediately tell she was a popular girl because there were cheerleaders and jocks at her table. The odd thing was the girls were drooling at the sight of him and the jocks, well they were in a way jealous.  
  
"Everyone this is Takuya" Mika happily announced.  
  
Everyone greeted him. (in unison): "Hey Takuya!"  
  
He smiled. The girls oddly sighed with delight.  
  
Takuya was confused but then he quickly gulped down the disgusting cafeteria food and threw away his leftovers. He was about to walk to his locker when Mika greeted him.  
  
"Hi Takuya!" Mika smiled.  
  
Takuya replied. "Hi Mika!"  
  
Mika: "Where are you going?"  
  
Takuya: "To my locker."  
  
Mika: "Oh I see. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
Takuya shook his head and walked with Mika to his locker.  
  
There was silence as they walked to Takuya's locker.  
  
Mika tried to make a conversation. "So Takuya, where ya from?"  
  
Takuya replied sadly. "I'm from Japan."  
  
Mika noticed his sadness and panicked. "Oh my gosh! Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No it's just I miss my friends." Takuya assured.  
  
"Oh." Mika said relieved.  
  
Takuya smiled. "So where's your next class?"  
  
Mika perked up. "P.E."  
  
"Me too. What are we doing?"  
  
"Umm... I think its soccer."  
  
"Really? Great! I love playing soccer! I'm really good at it!" Takuya lied a bit. He knew he and Davis were the best.  
  
"Great! See you there!" Mika ran off to her locker.  
  
Takuya stood there confused but quickly ran to his locker and ran to the locker room.  
  
***  
  
Takuya had made some "guy" friends in the locker room and had already changed. He walked out with a new friend he had made. His name was Takato. (A/N: I wanted to include the names of at least one Digidestined/ Tamer from every season!) He was very nice and he also had goggles just like Takuya.  
  
Takuya and Takato walked up to their teacher and sat down with the rest of the class.  
  
"Good Morning everyone! Today we'll be playing soccer! So everyone will be split into groups of 6. One goalie and 5 players."  
  
Takuya was with Takato, Mika, Erin, Tai, and Henry.  
  
Takuya and his group went to the goal post closest to the buildings.  
  
Tai was to be the goalie and Takuya was going practice. He wanted to see if he still was skilled in soccer. Mika had told everyone in the group to not play because she wanted to see how good Takuya was.  
  
The teacher gave them 15 balls each.  
  
Everyone was ready and then the teacher blew the whistle.  
  
Takuya began running and kicking with such speed and skill that it was like seeing a blur. Everyone was amazed at Takuya's skill. Soon the whole class were watching Takuya kick balls into the goal with great agility and strength.  
  
Then the teacher blew the whistle and the class was just speechless. Takato smiled and walked over to his friend and gave him a towel. Takuya smiled back and wipe the beads of sweat that had formed on his body.  
  
The teacher dismissed everyone and then asked to see Takuya after class.  
  
The girls were already amazed at his athletic skill and good looks that they were going to stop at nothing to get him. No one except Takato knew about Izumi, Takuya's love back in Japan. (Takuya practically told Takato everything! BTW they're best friends.)  
  
Takuya walked up to his teacher.  
  
"I see that you have great skills in soccer, Takuya. " Ms. Matthews said.  
  
Takuya shrugged. "Well that's because I played it for a while in Japan. I was kind of one of the best."  
  
"I can see that. Might I suggest you join the soccer team and win us some games?" The teacher suggested.  
  
"Ok." Takuya agreed.  
  
Takuya said good-bye and walked to meet Takato in his next class. He told him everything. And by the end of school, kids were already whispering about what happened at P.E.  
  
***  
  
"Bye Takato!" Takuya shouted and slammed the door.  
  
Takuya grinned. It was only the first day of school and he had already made a big impression on everyone.  
  
He walked into his room and called Izumi and his friends to tell them about his day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
So what will happen with Takuya's and Izumi's relationships? Don't worry about Tai, Henry, or Takato. There just normal people not Digidestined. So what's going to happen when Takuya comes back? BTW I won't write about the whole damn year, ok? That's just too much! So that means about 2-4 more chapters. Tune in next time 'ETERNAL MEMORIES' Chapter 8!  
  
R & R!! ONLY SUGGESTIONS!! NO FLAMES!! ARIGATO! ^^  
  
---------FEEDBACK ON THE REVIEWS--------  
  
TO: EMINEM--  
  
Thank you for the compliment! *bows* Don't worry! I love Takumi and since this story is a Takumi, there's NO WAY IN HELL that I am going to pair those two with someone else! So don't worry about it! =)  
  
TO: WIND PRINCESS--  
  
Thanks for the compliment! Umm. I'm sorry but what suggestions?  
  
TO: ANIFLAME--  
  
To your first review, I know that they didn't meet before the Digital World but I'm making it up! DUH!! I'm not that stupid you know! *calms down* Your suggestions are late so there's nothing to do about that.  
  
To your second review: What minor details? Some of the things that happened, I might be making it up! Once again, DUH!  
  
TO: EDWIN--  
  
Thanks for suggestion! Those ideas were originally already going to be in story! Anyways thanks again!  
  
TO: ANTHONY--  
  
Thank you for the compliment!  
  
TO: TAKUYA- FAN GIRL--  
  
Thanks for the compliment!  
  
TO: ANIME MASTER ZERO--  
  
I thank you for the suggestion! As you have read, they haven't forgotten each other and as I told Eminem already, don't worry! I like the U.S. because I live there. Heh heh!! If I do a story like this, next time it will be somewhere in Europe!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!! Love you guys!!  
  
Author's Note: I won't upload Chapter 8 until I GET 50 REVIEWS!!! 


	8. Revelations

About time I got 50 reviews! J/K! BTW, for those who want to know when my next couple story is coming, it's coming out soon & it's a Rukato cause I couldn't think of an idea for Daikari. And another thing, 'DREAMS COME TRUE' is going to GREAT! (Yes I changed the title!) I have some great ideas for the sequel of the four couples. Unfortunately, this story is also going to a battle thing. So I might need some help with the battle things. Hopefully I won't, cause I wouldn't to ask someone for help and then end up not asking them at all.  
  
And ENJOY! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON"T OWN DIGIMON...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ETERNAL MEMORIES  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Revelations  
  
It had been a couple of months after Takuya's big show. And Takuya rose up more in the so-called pyramid of the school's society. He was now at the top with Mika. He didn't seem to let the popularity go to his head. He was close friends with Takato and Mika. Although many girls would have loved to be Takuya's girlfriend, he simply paid no attention to them because his heart already belonged to another.  
  
Takuya had a steady girlfriend. She was also known as Mika Chang, the popular head cheerleader. Even though he was currently dating Mika, he didn't forget about Izumi and called to check on her often.  
  
Takuya made sure that Kouji and Davis would be there to protect Izumi while he was gone. He didn't want guys to beg to go on a date with Izumi, he wanted her to be able to choose for herself.  
  
Takuya walked out the door, dressed in blackish baggy jeans and a white sweatshirt with a hood. Takato stood there smiling.  
  
Takato greeted cheerfully. "Hey Takuya!"  
  
Takuya: "Morning Takato!"  
  
The two friends walked to school talking about normal things and about the upcoming soccer game.  
  
Takato: "I guess we're going to win this season huh?"  
  
Takuya smiled. "Of course! You got me, the "Rocket", on your team!" (A/N: I couldn't think of another name! It was either that or "Flash")  
  
Takato laughed. "R-Right... Wonder how the other team's gonna take when they see a blur running fast as the wind?"  
  
Takuya chuckled. "Let's go! There's only 10 minutes until the bell rings!"  
  
The two hurried into the school and ran to class.  
  
***  
  
It was lunchtime already and Takuya was starving especially since he didn't have time to get a snack at break. His soccer coach wanted him to practice soccer everyday at break until the game.  
  
Takuya and Takato bought their lunch and headed over to Mika. The three were close friends even though Mika had her own "girl" friends.  
  
Takuya greeted Mika and kissed her on the cheek. Although Mika was a cheerleader, she was still sort of a tomboy. Mika was known to always enjoy a game of soccer with her boyfriend. After lunch, they would go out into the field and play a friendly game.  
  
Mika and Takuya grew close as friends and as a couple. Often they were together but Mika, however, felt that this relationship was getting nowhere if Takuya wasn't going to take it to the next level.  
  
Mika knew Takuya was hiding something but whenever she asked him, Takuya would change the subject. Mika decided to ask Takato.  
  
***  
  
Mika walked up to Takato who was sitting under an apple tree reading. It was break and Takuya had practice.  
  
Mika: "Takato? Can I talk to you about something important?"  
  
Takato: "Okay sure."  
  
Mika sat down next to him and began. "Takato, I know Takuya is hiding something from me but I don't know what it is. I know he tells you everything, so I just want to know what's going on. Takuya keeps changing the subject whenever I mention it. I want our relationship to go to the next step but I don't know if Takuya is ready..."  
  
Takato was surprised, but calmly answered. "He does tell me everything. But the secret he told me, I can't tell anyone else."  
  
Mika pleaded. "Please you have to tell me. This is about Takuya and me, Takato! I don't want to get hurt but I have a right to know!"  
  
Takato sighed. He knew Takuya would be angry that he told her. Takato nodded.  
  
"Alright, but you HAVE to promise that you can't tell Takuya that I told you!"  
  
Mika nodded and waited for his story.  
  
Takato began. "As you know Takuya is from Japan. There he met some people during this "adventure." One of them was a blond girl by the name of Izumi Orimoto. (They were best friends even before this event) Izumi had lived in Italy for two years and moved to Japan later. Takuya had met her when he was around 5 or 6. It was love at first sight for the two. Years passed, and Takuya and Izumi were the best of friends. During their freshman year, (9th grade) Takuya and Izumi confessed their love for each other because of a plan, their friends had concocted.  
  
A few months after their confession, Takuya revealed he had to leave for America. Izumi was heartbroken but understood. Takuya told her that it would only be for a year. Takuya and friends separated at the airport but Takuya and Izumi promised that they would always love each other until the end." Takato finished.  
  
Mika was shocked from the secret. Takato took this silence as an answer and continued.  
  
"The couple has been kept in touch with each other all this time. Their best friends, Daisuke Motomiya, Kouji Minamoto, Kari Kamiya, and Sakura Kinamoto have made sure that both are doing well and reminded them constantly of the two's love. Their best friends are couples as well." Takato ended.  
  
Mika gasped in shock again. "I-I-I can't believe he's kept this secret from me for that long."  
  
Takato nodded sadly. "But you really can't blame him."  
  
Mika nodded. "I guess..."  
  
Takato smiled. "Rika Nonaka and I are a couple now too. We both know Takuya really well and so my family and her's are moving back to Japan."  
  
Mika was again in shock but smiled. "Okay... I understand." Mika couldn't understand how a cheerful boy like Takato could like an icy girl like Rika, but she knew that Takato could make any girl's heart melt.  
  
Takato grinned. "Remember don't tell him any of this! He'll kick my ass cause I told you this. But his punishment isn't bad compared to what I went/am going through with Rika. But it was all worth it."  
  
Mika chuckled. "Well later Goggles!" She got up and went looking for Takuya.  
  
Takato realized he forgot to ask Mika for a favor and shouted. "MIKA!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Can you help RIKA pick a dress for the FORMAL!"  
  
Mika nodded and waved.  
  
***  
  
Takuya walked tiredly out of the locker room and met with Mika. He smiled and waved.  
  
Mika waved back and ran up to greet him. "Hey! How was practice?"  
  
Takuya gave her a kiss on the cheek and replied. "The usual! Any way what'd ya do while I was playing."  
  
Mika: "Hung out with some of my friends."  
  
Takuya smiled. "Anyways, did you get your Spring Formal dress yet?" (Making it up!)  
  
Mika shook her head and responded. "I'm getting it this weekend with Erin and Rika."  
  
"Rika, huh? How come?"  
  
"Cause Takato asked me to help her get an outfit."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Mika looked at her watch and stated. "Hey! I have to go to my locker and get to History! Later Takuya!"  
  
Takuya said "Bye" and continued his way to his next class.  
  
***  
  
(FEW WEEKS LATER... DAY OF SPRING FORMAL)  
  
Takuya and Mika walked into the auditorium and joined their friends.  
  
Takuya was wearing a tux with black shoes. Mika was wearing a glittery pink spaghetti strap dress and matching pink high heels.  
  
Takato and Rika later greeted Takuya and Mika. Takato was wearing a similar to Takuya and Rika, being the tomboy that she is, wore a simple red halter dress. (I guess you're wondering why Rika is wearing that, huh? It's cause Mika did her Ultimate Puppy Dog Eyes and after an hour of begging, Rika was forced to buy the dress.)  
  
The two couples danced the slow dances and sat out the fast dances.  
  
But then before they knew it, the night was over and everyone had gone home.  
  
Takuya kissed Mika and said good-bye before going home.  
  
Mika was sad that she had found out the secret. She regretted even asking Takato a little bit. But as they say 'Curiosity killed the Cat.' In Mika's case, it was curiosity that broke Mika's heart.  
  
***  
  
(In Japan...)  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were busy getting ready for the Festival. Izumi wore a lavender kimono with cherry blossoms and a swan in the back. Kari wore a similar one except it was light pink and Sakura's was hot pink.  
  
The guys rung the door bell of Izumi's house and Izumi walked calmly to open the door.  
  
There stood Davis in a blue kimono wearing a white sash. Izumi's date was a guy named Brian. He wore a green kimono with a yellow sash. Kouji wore a navy blue kimono with a gray sash.  
  
Izumi greeted them. "Hi guys! Just hold on a minute, Kari and Sakura will be down in a minute."  
  
The guys nodded and sat down on the couch waiting.  
  
The girls came downstairs each going to their own date. Izumi had curled her hair and Kari left her almond colored hair on her shoulders and had her trademark pink barrette. Sakura had her hair in two mini pigtails. (like she normally does in CCS.)  
  
Together they climbed into the car and drove off to the festival.  
  
Izumi and Brian separated from the group and went off to play games.  
  
Kari and Davis went to play games AND make out and last but not least, Kouji and Sakura. The two separated following their separate friends, Sakura with Kari and Kouji with Izumi.  
  
***  
  
Izumi, Brian, and Kouji played the game with the goldfish, dunking a worker, and a water gun shooting game thing. Later the three decided to go to a restaurant to eat. Their other friends met them there.  
  
Izumi and the gang decided to leave Kouji and Sakura in a private room. Izumi went to convince and Kari with Sakura.  
  
Izumi: Come on Kouji! Let's go eat!!  
  
Kouji: Nah... I'm not that hungry...  
  
Izumi: Come on! The food here is great!  
  
Kouji shakes his head.  
  
By this time, Izumi was already getting extremely pissed.  
  
In a demanding voice, Izumi replied. "KOUJI MINAMOTO! You WILL GO into that room and BEHAVE LIKE A GENTLEMAN OR ELSE!!"  
  
Kouji was shocked. But he knew that better than to ignore Izumi so he nodded.  
  
Izumi's expression changed and was replaced with a smile. "Okay! Now let's go!"  
  
Kouji had a suspicious feeling about Izumi and Kari but shrugged the feeling off and followed her.  
  
Izumi and Kouji arrived at the room. There standing in the doorway was Sakura and Kari.  
  
The two greeted each other and walked into the open room.  
  
Sakura gasped at the beautiful dinner set up in the room. Kouji was amazed by the sight and walked to look at the view from the balcony.  
  
While Sakura and Kouji were enjoying the scenary, Kari and Izumi crept outside and locked the door.  
  
Kouji noticed that their friends were gone and saw there was a note on the table. He read it:  
  
IDear Sakura and Kouji,  
  
Enjoying the scenery, huh? Anyways me and Kari have come up with this plan to get you and Sakura to confess. Don't bother trying the door! It's locked and you two won't be able to get out until you both confess. Don't worry! We'll know when you have confessed! Enjoy your dinner! Bye!  
  
Sincerely,  
Izumi & Kari I  
  
Kouji looked over to Sakura and noticed she was reading the same note and he guessed it was from Kari. 'Great! I should've expected this from those two... Argh... Might as well get this over with.'  
  
*** (Oh come on! You thought that I was actually going to go through with writing about them? THIS is a TAKUMI fic not a Kouji/Sakura!)  
  
Izumi and Brian were having a great time together playing games and watching the fireworks. Unfortunately, Izumi didn't notice that Brian wasn't having as much as she was. Brian had been trying to kiss her all day but Izumi would stop before it happened.  
  
Occasionally, Brian gave her a small kiss on the cheek but never on the lips. He was beginning to feel that Izumi didn't like him at all. Brian decided to ask Kari the day after the Festival. After all, he knew they were best friends.  
  
***  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were shopping at the mall one day and they decided to get some food in the food court.  
  
While Izumi and Sakura were ordering the food, Kari was getting them a table. She found one and sat down.  
  
She noticed Brian was walking up to her and smiled at him.  
  
Brian smiled. "Hey Kari! Where's Izumi and Sakura?"  
  
Kari: "They're getting some food. Did you want something?"  
  
Brian nodded and replied. "Umm... I know that Izumi is hiding something from me but I can't figure it out. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Kari nodded nervously. "Yeah I do..."  
  
Brian understood and asked. "So what's going on?"  
  
Kari breathed a big breath and asked her question before continuing.  
  
"Do you know who Takuya Kanbara is?"  
  
Brian nodded. "Of course. He's that Gogglehead guy that is our best soccer player. So what about him?"  
  
Kari continued. "As you know Takuya is from Japan. *Brian nodded* He was a boy, Izumi had met as a little kid after she returned to Japan after living in Italy for 2 years. Izumi had this "adventure" and met many friends on her journey. One of them was none other than Takuya Kanbara. It was love at first sight for the two. Years passed, and Takuya and Izumi were the best of friends. During their freshman year, (9th grade) Takuya and Izumi confessed their love for each other because of a plan, their friends had concocted.  
  
A few months after their confession, Takuya revealed he had to leave for America. Izumi was heartbroken but understood. Takuya told her that it would only be for a year. Takuya and friends separated at the airport but they both promised that they would always love each other til the end."  
  
Brian was in shock. He knew that Takuya and Izumi were a couple but he never knew that they really did love each other. It was really a surprising revelation but it also made Brian sad. He knew what he was suppose to do now even if he didn't want to.  
  
By this time, Izumi and Sakura had come back with food. They greeted Brian and invited him.  
  
"No that's okay. I was just about to leave." Brian explained.  
  
Izumi nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved good-bye.  
  
Kari smiled. 'It won't be long until Takuya and Izumi are reunited. I hope Takato and Rika have been successful in their mission.'  
  
The three friends began eating and chatting. After they went to continue shopping. And later the friends had a sleepover at Kari's house. There was extra space now that Tai was in America. (what a coincidence!)  
  
Izumi had called Takuya and asked him how was he. She learned that he was doing great and that he was making many friends.  
  
Izumi smiled and fell asleep dreaming about their reunion together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Ryo's Voice: Hey, it's me! Ryo Akiyama! Looks like Takuya and Izumi have some bad news coming! What are Mika and Brian gonna do about their relationships? What's going to happen the day Takuya leaves with Rika & Takato? What's with all these other DIGIMON characters? Are they truly coincidences or do they have to do with Fate?  
  
All these questions and more will be answered next time in the next episode of "Eternal Memories": Good-bye America, Hello Japan!  
  
A/N: NO FLAMES, ONLY SUGGESTIONS! CHAPTER 9 when I get 57+ reviews!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO CHOOSE 2 SONGS FOR MY SEQUEL!!!  
  
1. I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan (I love this song! It's one of my favorites!)  
  
2. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch (Another fave!)  
  
3. Whereever You Will Go by The Calling (It's okay!)  
  
4. What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff (Love this one! Another fave!)  
  
So far these are the only songs I have selected. I'm asking the public to give me some more songs. NO CUSS WORDS! ARIGATO! 


	9. GoodBye America, Hello Japan!

Hooray! I got 6 more reviews in like 2 days!! Anyways hey everyone! In this chapter, Takuya and Izumi are going to be "let go" by their present boyfriend/girlfriend. "Dealing With Love" should be coming out by next week. I have to finish "Eternal Memories" and "My Love For You" soon because I'm starting 9th grade soon and I probably won't have a lot time to write my stories. So expect a Rukato soon and HOPEFULLY a Daikari in two weeks.  
  
Thanks to ALL the fanfics that I've read about Rukato and Daikari, I've become a better writer. Stories I would definitely recommend to all Rukato fans are: The "Tamers Forever" series by Daneel Rush and "Tamers Forever: The Lost Tamer" by Digidestined of Courage.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DONT OWN DIGIMON MUCH TO MY DISPLEASE.  
  
P.S. I still need those votes on the songs for the SEQUEL, PEOPLE!!  
  
P.P.S. I forgot to mention this, all the couple stories will be connected together. For example, I mean, the Daikari story is has actually taken place before this one even though Takumi was first. Rukato will be between Daikari and Takumi, including some stuff Takuya went through in America. And last but not least, Taiora, takes place last after Takuya leaves the U.S.  
  
Enjoy!! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Eternal Memories"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
GOOD-BYE AMERICA, HELLO JAPAN!  
  
Months have past since the Spring Formal and the situation that Mika discovered about Takuya was still in the back of her mind. She knew that she would have to break up with him soon.  
  
Mika wondered. 'I wonder when I should break up with Takuya. I know I have to do it soon because he'll be leaving today. Oh well. It's been a memorable year and of course he's won us the championship! *giggles* I can't help but wonder somehow that Takato and Rika have something to do with this. I just have this feeling. After all, my two best friends are leaving afterwards.'  
  
Mika crawled out of bed and continued toward her closet to get ready for school.  
  
***  
  
Takuya woke up and was excited that today was the last day of school and that he could leave America for Japan. He knew also that today was suppose to be the day he would break up with Mika and explain to her why. After all, tomorrow was his last day in America and he still had to buy some gifts for his friends back in Japan, including Takato and Rika. He had planned to ask Mika to help pick for the girls and that he would pick out for the guys. That meant four for the girls and six for the guys.  
  
Takuya got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the last day of school.  
  
***  
  
Takuya met up with Takato as usual and talked about normal everyday things. On the way, they met up with Mika.  
  
Takuya greeted his girlfriend. "Hey Mika!"  
  
She gave him a peck and greeted Takato. '*sighs* That's probably the last kiss I'll ever get from him.'  
  
Takato smiled. "Good morning Mika!" 'He sensed that Mika was nervous about something. And he knew what she was thinking about already.'  
  
"Mika?" Takuya asked.  
  
Mika: Yeah?  
  
Takuya: "Can you help me pick some gifts for my friends back in Japan? You pick the gifts for the girls of course!"  
  
Mika smiled. "Okay sure."  
  
Takuya kissed her. "Thanks! You're the best!"  
  
Mika blushed lightly.  
  
Takato laughed. "Come on you two lovebirds! We're going to be late for homeroom!"  
  
The best friends laughed and ran off towards the school.  
  
***  
  
After school, Takuya met up with Mika and Takato to head to the mall. After saying good-bye to all his fellow classmates, teachers, and other friends, he was tired. He never knew that he knew so many people. He chuckled. It was probably because of his popularity. He walked to the tree where he and his friends usually met.  
  
Mika, Erin & Takato: "Hey Takuya! It's about time you showed up!"  
  
Takuya grinned. "Hardee har har. Not my fault I'm so popular with the school."  
  
The group laughed and walked to the mall talking about 9th grade memories.  
  
Then before they knew it, they were at the mall. They walked in and began searching for the gifts.  
  
Takato and Takuya separated from Mika and Erin to go look for presents for the guys while Mika and Erin searched for the girls.  
  
***  
  
The four went to Takuya's house after the mall, and went upstairs to his room to wrap them.  
  
Since the girls knew that guys suck at wrapping presents neatly, they decided that they would wrap them while the guys placed them in color-coded bags. Blue for Davis, navy blue for Kouji, black for Kouichi, dark green for Takato (he doesn't know about it), yellow for Junpei, light green for Tomoki, lavender for Izumi, Light blue for Rika, Pink for Kari, and last, hot pink for Sakura.  
  
Takuya sighed in relief. "Finally! We're done!"  
  
Takato laughed. "Yeah! Good thing too! If I spent another dollar on a gift, I would gone bankrupted."  
  
Everyone laughed in agreement.  
  
"Hey! Let's go get ice cream! My treat!" Mika suggested.  
  
Everyone jumped up in agreement and walked to the ice cream parlor together.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards, Takato and Erin left Takuya and Mika to enjoy their last evening together.  
  
There was silence between the both as they watched the sunset. Mika preferred this silence to what she had to do but she had to go through with it.  
  
Takuya/Mika: "Mika/Takuya!"  
  
Both: "You go first."  
  
Takuya sighed. "I'll go first."  
  
"Umm. I think you know that I-I'm leaving right?"  
  
Mika nodded.  
  
Takuya: "I don't know how to say this. But. I-I-I have to b-break up with y- you because I'm kinda in love with someone else back in Japan."  
  
Mika interrupted before he could continue. "I know."  
  
Takuya was confused. "How do yo-"  
  
Once again, she interrupted. "Because Takato told me. I asked him to because I felt that you were hiding something."  
  
Takuya was a little bit mad. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've just told you my secret. But I guess that if I was in your position, I would've done the same."  
  
Mika nodded.  
  
Takuya reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket. Mika gasped at the beautiful locket. It was silver heart locket. But she also noticed that it was split in half and wondered where was the other half.  
  
Just then the answer came into mind. 'Izumi Orimoto.'  
  
Mika said. "Does the other half belong to Izumi?"  
  
Takuya nodded and looked down at his hands.  
  
Mika smiled. "Even though I'm sad, I'm glad that you've found true love in this girl and I wish you the best of luck!"  
  
Takuya was surprised but he knew Mika was a kind girl. "Thanks! I know this is the end of us but thank you for understanding."  
  
He kissed her on the lips and took out a long rectangular box.  
  
He smiled. "Open it."  
  
Mika opened it and gasped again. Inside was a silver bracelet with heart charms on it.  
  
She looked up at Takuya and smiled. "Thank you but why?"  
  
Takuya replied. "It's a promise bracelet. When you feel you've found "the one," promise me that you'll call me and tell me about him. And that when you do, you'll take it off because then you won't need to remember me anymore because you've found the one you really love."  
  
Mika laughed and cried. "Thank you so much." She put on the bracelet and hugged him.  
  
Takuya and Mika stood up.  
  
Takuya: "Well I guess this is good-bye. Come visit me sometime, okay? I want you to meet Izumi."  
  
Mika nodded and responded. "Keep in touch with me, promise?"  
  
Takuya nodded and hugged her one last time before waving her good-bye and walked home.  
  
Mika waved tearfully and continued her way home.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Rika, Takato, Takuya, and their families boarded the plane and were getting ready to return home.  
  
Once again, Takuya won the window seat and was sitting there daydreaming about how much him and Izumi had changed.  
  
Takuya didn't notice that there was a bright light coming from his locket.  
  
"Onii-chan?" Shinya asked.  
  
Takuya replied. "Yeah, Shinya?"  
  
"Why's your shirt glowing?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He looked at his chest and noticed that it was glowing. He smiled because he knew the reason why it was glowing so brightly.  
  
***  
  
(Back in Japan)  
  
The last day of freshman year had already past and Izumi was happy because she knew Takuya would be returning home soon and into her arms.  
  
She walked to her friends' meeting place as usual with her friends and was greeted by the guys.  
  
"Wow! Can you believe it? It's already almost time for Takuya to return!" Davis exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Everyone nodded and wondered how Takuya would look like and how he had changed.  
  
For them, summer was almost already over and sophomore (10th) year was arriving already.  
  
Kari nudged her best friend. "Betcha Izumi can't wait to see how Takuya looks, huh?"  
  
Izumi blushed and everyone who noticed laughed.  
  
Sakura asked. "Have you broken up with Brian yet?"  
  
Izumi shook her head and looked down guiltily.  
  
Kouji said warningly. "Izumi, you have to do it soon! Takuya will be back when school starts and you don't want to keep leading the poor guy on, do you?"  
  
Izumi looked up at her friends- Kari, Sakura, Kouji, Davis, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki. She could see that they agreed with Kouji.  
  
"I know I know!! But I don't know how to break it to him. I like him and all, but I love Takuya." Izumi replied.  
  
"Well. here's your chance now!" Sakura stated before turning to look at someone.  
  
Everyone turned and saw that Brian was walking up to them.  
  
"Well. Kouichi began. "We'll just be leaving now. See ya at the park, Izumi!"  
  
Everyone waved good-bye and the girls wished her luck as they walked past Brian and greeting him.  
  
Izumi tried her best to put on a fake smile. "Hey Brian!"  
  
"Hi Izumi!" Brian replied not noticing her odd smile.  
  
Brian: "I think we have some talking to do."  
  
Izumi nodded and Brian sat down beside her.  
  
Brian: "I'll go first."  
  
"I think that we should start seeing other people again. I feel that you are hiding something from me and every time we kiss, I feel like you're imagining that you are kissing someone else."  
  
Izumi was shocked by this insight but nodded.  
  
Izumi: "You're right. I was hiding something. It's because long time ago before I met you, I-"  
  
Brian interrupted. "I know what happened. Kari told me that day at the mall while you and Sakura were getting something to eat."  
  
Izumi nodded in understanding and looked down guiltily.  
  
Brian lifted her chin and continued. "It's not your fault. Whoever this Takuya is, I'm sure he is a great guy and that he's really lucky to have you. You're a great girl. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and kind. I wish you both the best of luck."  
  
Brian stood up to leave while Izumi blushed at his comments. Suddenly, he felt a tug. He turned around and saw Izumi standing next to him.  
  
Izumi smiled. "Thank you *starts to cry* Brian for understanding why."  
  
She hugged and kissed him one last time before leaving him standing under the apple tree.  
  
***  
  
Izumi arrived at the park and saw her friends sitting under their favorite meeting place- the cherry blossom trees.  
  
"Hey guys!" Izumi said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. She still had some tears in her eyes and her shirt was still a little wet.  
  
Kari and Sakura who knew Izumi inside and out ran to comfort their best friend.  
  
Kari assured her crying friend. "Shh. Don't worry! Brian will find someone else to love. Remember Takuya's coming back this year."  
  
Sakura continued while patting her friend gently. "Yeah. He wouldn't want to see you sad after a year without you."  
  
Izumi sniffled and wiped away the tears. She walked slowly to the group and sat down next between her best friends.  
  
Everyone knew how hard it was for Izumi to break up with Brian but knew she would be happier with Takuya because they loved each other.  
  
Silence crept over the group of friends.  
  
Kari cuddled in Davis's arms while Sakura was with Kouji. Izumi couldn't help but continue to cry as she saw all her friends with their loves while she still had to wait for hers.  
  
***  
  
It was the first day of school already and Izumi woke up to the lovely ringing of her loud alarm clock.  
  
Izumi walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She walked out and greeted her parents and grabbing a piece of toast before heading out to meet her best friends.  
  
Izumi wore a light purple t-shirt with a white sleeveless, collarless shirt over it. She also wore blue capri with her usual white and purple sneakers.  
  
As the months had past by, Izumi had gotten over the breakup and now she and Brian were friends. Though they weren't as close as those in Izumi's group, they were still good friends.  
  
Outside Kari and Sakura greeted her. Kari wore a pink-buttoned sweater with a white turtleneck underneath and a red skirt with white stockings. Sakura wore a light blue and pink sweater with blue jeans and pink sneakers.  
  
Izumi greeted them and walked with them to school where they met up with the guys.  
  
She looked at everyone and realized how much they had changed since the last time Takuya saw them. She smiled and couldn't wait for him to come home.  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura had cheer practice after school because in two weeks already, there was a soccer game against one of the neighboring schools.  
  
The three friends received their class schedules and they all had the same classes except they didn't take last year's class again. They took cooking this time.  
  
***  
  
After school, everyone met up at the park. The girls practiced their cheers and drills while the guys practicing their game (a/n: except Tomoki).  
  
The guys took a break and began talking.  
  
"So. when Takuya coming back?" Tomoki asked.  
  
Kouji replied. "I think it was around the soccer game week."  
  
Kouichi: "He'd better hurry up because Izumi starting to really get impatient at us. She knows he's coming back but the year's already started and there's still no sign of him."  
  
Davis and Kouji smirked. The guys all noticed this and were confused.  
  
Davis grinned. "He's doing this on purpose so that he can make a big entrance at the soccer game."  
  
Kouji smiled. "Yup that's what he told me and Davis last week, I think."  
  
The group laughed. No wonder Takuya hadn't come home yet. He wanted to surprise everyone at school and everyone else at the big game.  
  
Davis smiled. "Oh yeah! That reminds me. Takato and Rika are coming back too. They told us that they accomplished their mission."  
  
Kouji: "What Davis means is, those two were suppose to persuade Takuya to hurry up and break up with Mika because they could see Mika was starting to love Takuya. They knew about Izumi and didn't want him to be leading Mika on."  
  
Davis suddenly turned his smile into a serious look. "NO ONE better tell anyone about the surprise at the game. Because if you do, Rika will kick your asses."  
  
The group chuckled lightly but they knew he was serious. Before Takuya was going to make his appearance, Takato and Rika were going to show up a week early to make preparations and make sure no one knew.  
  
Suddenly, the girls walked up and kissed their boyfriends.  
  
Kari asked. "So what are we laughing about?"  
  
"Oh nothing... Nothing at all, Hika-chan!" Davis replied.  
  
After their practice, everyone walked home and were deep into their own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
(on the plane, weeks ago)  
  
Takuya slapped close his silver cell phone and smiled.  
  
He had called Davis and Kouji previously about his plans for making his entrance at the game. He had already told Takato and Rika. As far as he knew, Rika was the only girl that knew.  
  
Takuya placed his phone in his pocket and stared out the window.  
  
He whispered to no one in particular. "Watch out, everyone! Takuya's coming back to town!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ken's voice: "Hey it's me! Ken Ichijouji! Wow! Looks like the guys have big plans in store for everyone! What's going to happen when Takuya makes his big appearance? What's with all these other DIGIMON characters? Are they truly coincidences or do they have to do with Fate?  
  
Find out in the next episode of "Eternal Memories": The Rocket Returns!  
  
A/N: NO FLAMES, ONLY SUGGESTIONS! CHAPTER 10 when I get 64+ reviews!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO CHOOSE 2 SONGS FOR MY SEQUEL!!!  
  
1. I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan (I love this song! It's one of my favorites!)  
  
2. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch (Another fave!)  
  
3. Whereever You Will Go by The Calling (It's okay!)  
  
4. What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff (Love this one! Another fave!)  
  
So far these are the only songs I have selected. I'm asking the public to give me some more songs. NO CUSS WORDS! ARIGATO!  
  
--FEEDBACK--  
  
TO ANTHONY1--  
  
Thanks!  
  
TO EMINEM--  
  
Yeah. You were right. I had this feeling that Chapter 8 was bad when I uploaded it. I think it was because at the time, I was feeling sad about something that happened. So anyways, hopefully this chapter won't be as bad because I'm kind of in a better mood! Thanks for the review!  
  
TO ANIME MASTER ZERO--  
  
Thank you for the review! Haha. Momentai, nothing's going to happen to Takuya and Izumi!  
  
TO DARKFLAMEZ--  
  
Umm. Thanks, I think. I notice you only reviewed Chapter 1. Please continue reading!  
  
TO Steven Krauskopf--  
  
Uhh. Thank you for the names? Anyways it doesn't matter but please continue reading because seeing that you only reviewed for Chapter 5! 


	10. The Rocket Returns!

Wow! Can you believe it? 76 REVIEWS!! I'm going cry!! Anyways thanks everyone for his or her reviews! OMG! I just realized that you people that the songs were going to be for this story! That's not true, the two songs were supposed to be for the SEQUEL! One song performed by a female and another by guys! But don't worry I got two songs for this story too!  
  
There are three songs that I've chosen for the SEQUEL!:  
  
1. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch (Performance by Jeri)  
  
2. What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff (Performance by Kari, Rika, Izumi, & Sora)  
  
3. I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan (Performance by Davis, Takato, Takuya, & Tai)  
  
For the sequel, I'm going to need some help after all. I'm going to need someone to help me with the battle scenes and come up with some ideas for the story. I basically outlined the whole story already except the battles and the journey. E-mail me if you're interested! BTW, you HAVE to know how to write battle scenes and I will look at your stories to see if you've done any and they better be good! Having AiM is a plus!  
  
DISCLAIMER: AWW SHIT! I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Calumon: *giggles* "Momentai! You can still dream about it!"  
  
Enjoy!  
  
P.S. This chapter is ONLY about Takuya's return! Not him and Izumi spending time together! The next chapter will do that and be the finale!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Eternal Memories"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Rocket Returns  
  
It's been weeks since Takuya came home. Two weeks to be exact. However, no one knew that he had already came home, only his "guy" friends, his family, and the school staff. After all, when he came home, he had to go to school, right? So everyday one of the guys would take the homework to Takuya's house. Even though, Takuya was often bored and longed to be outside playing soccer, he knew he would have to keep this up at least one more week until the big game.  
  
Takuya looked out the window of his bedroom and saw that Davis was walking on the sidewalk alone.  
  
He walked out to greet not noticing a shadow following Davis. It appeared that Davis didn't notice either.  
  
Takuya smiled. "Hey Davis! Got my homework, right?"  
  
"Hey Takuya!" Davis grinned. "Of course I have it! Mrs. Kama wouldn't let me leave this time without!"  
  
The shadow gasped.  
  
Takuya heard a sound and followed it.  
  
Davis was confused. "What are you doi-"  
  
Takuya cupped his mouth and put a finger to his mouth.  
  
Takuya smiled and simply said this. "Long time no see, Hikari Kamiya."  
  
The person came out and it was none other than Kari herself.  
  
Kari laughed embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
Takuya grinned. "It's okay. I guess you couldn't stand being apart from your lover here everyday huh?"  
  
Davis and Kari blushed hotly.  
  
Kari smiled. "Anyways good to see you, Takuya!" She hugged him.  
  
He hugged back and smiled. "Yeah. You too!"  
  
"How come you haven't told Izumi, yet? Well actually, why haven't you told anyone, Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
Takuya: "I'll answer this, Davis. The answer to your question is because I want to make an entrance at the game against our enemy school next week. That's why only the guys, my family and the teachers know. I had to keep my grades up of course!"  
  
Kari nodded in understanding. "So no one knows from school except me and the guys right?"  
  
"Wrong." A voice said.  
  
Out of the shadows, came Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka.  
  
Kari laughed and ran to hug them both. Even Rika submitted herself to the hug.  
  
Kari said happily. "Wow! I haven't seen you guys in so long!"  
  
Takato: "Yeah. We've been in America with Takuya."  
  
Rika: "Yup! I went along because we didn't want Gogglehead here messing things up."  
  
Takato laughed at his girlfriend. She still called him that nickname.  
  
Rika realized something. "Oh crap! I'm surrounded by Gogglesheads, huh?" She slapped her forehead while everyone laughed.  
  
Takuya asked confused. "We?"  
  
Takato nodded and replied. "We didn't want you to go there by yourself and be lonely so we asked our parents to go to America with you."  
  
Takuya: "I see."  
  
Davis who had remained silent after Takato and Rika showed up, noted. "Well it's getting late. We should be getting home now. See ya later, Takuya!"  
  
"Wait up Davis! Don't forget me!" Kari called.  
  
Davis grinned embarrassed. "Sorry..."  
  
Kari laughed and said. "Bye Takuya! See ya later Takato and Rika!"  
  
She ran off to meet her boyfriend.  
  
Takuya laughed and said good-bye to Takato and Rika. Then he headed inside to start his homework.  
  
***  
  
(A week later)  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were still the best of friends and still very popular in school. Izumi had known Kari since second grade. She and Takuya were her bestest friends. But Takuya was different, he was someone Izumi loved more than as a friend. Izumi began wondering if he would ever come back. But her friends assured her that he would come back soon.  
  
***  
  
It was nice Autumn day in the month of October. Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were practicing their Pep Squad moves at school's field. They had to practice since there was an upcoming soccer game. Little did Izumi know, Kari and Sakura had a big surprise for their best friend. Izumi had told them about Takuya and their relationship. But Kari who already knew about Takuya, but just listened about the love part.  
  
Kari told Sakura about the surprise, a couple of days after she herself found out, with the permission of the guys  
  
Izumi was enjoying practice because other than her education, friends, and family. Cheerleading was one of the things in life that made her really happy and was important to her. Her friends felt the same way, which was why they tried out.  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura took a break and watched the guys practice for the soccer game. Rika sat down with them to watch since she was still tired from practice too. All around school, the game was getting attention. It was between the school and a long time rival school. Everyone knew the soccer team was good but with the "Rocket" it would be great. But so far no one knew when Takuya was coming back.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi were on one team and Takato and Davis on the other. Junpei and Tomoki were goalies.  
  
Izumi grabbed her water bottle from her light purple backpack and drank it. She was thinking. 'Argh! When will Takuya come back? When he comes back or if he comes back, I am so going to kick his sorry little butt. (sighs) I wonder what's taking so long.' Izumi lay down with her hands behind her head.  
  
"Oof!" someone yelled.  
  
Izumi shouted. "Oww!"  
  
Izumi turned to look at the person who yelled. It was Rika and she was rubbing her head and holding a soccer ball. She was angry and so was Izumi for getting hit with the ball.  
  
They turned to see who kicked it. Izumi saw that Takato and Kouichi hiding behind their teammates.  
  
Rika threatened angrily. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, TAKATO MATSUKI!!!" She raised her fist in the air and ran after him.  
  
Izumi was doing the same and ran after Kouichi who ran like a bat out of hell. Everyone else sat down and enjoyed the "cat and mouse" game.  
  
***  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were at Kari's house getting ready for the game. The girls wore a sleeveless black and red top, which showed their belly and a red skirt with black trimmings (like the Toros' outfits from "Bring it On"). They wore white tennis shoes and white socks.  
  
Izumi had her hair up in a bun, Kari had hers in a bun too with some hair falling out, and Sakura left her hair in a ponytail.  
  
Izumi wore her locket while Kari wore a silver chain with a silver tag hanging on it. The tag had her Light symbol and Davis's Miracles symbol on it and on the back said "Together Forever." (Kari gets this in the Daikari story, so does Davis) Sakura only had a bracelet for the time being.  
  
They put some makeup and ran out the door to meet their boyfriends.  
  
***  
  
Izumi, Kari, and Sakura were standing on the sidelines with the other girls. Takato, Kouji, Junpei, Kouichi, Kari, Sakura and Tomoki had already wished Takuya and Davis good luck in secret. Later the girls wished Davis good luck again.  
  
The rest of the guys stood cheering in the crowds with everyone else.  
  
One by one, the announcer said all the players of both teams' names.  
  
***  
  
After the announcer had announced all the players. It was time for the surprise.  
  
"Everyone! Please welcome back Shibuya High School's #1 star soccer player, *drum roll* TAKUYA KANBARA!!" The announcer yelled.  
  
The audience was in silence but then 10 seconds later the screamed and clapped with joy at the return of the "Rocket."  
  
Izumi gasped.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
There is freedom within,  
  
there is freedom without  
  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
  
While you're traveling with me  
  
------------------------------  
  
There he was. The love of her life, he walked out in normal soccer uniform and smiled his best smile to everyone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Don't dream it's over  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
When the world comes in  
  
They come, they come  
  
To build a wall between us  
  
We know they won't win  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Izumi could hear girls screaming the loudest. She chuckled. It was because girls were falling for Takuya again.  
  
Takuya had changed. His hair had grown a little bit longer and his hair darker. He grew taller and had looked more handsome. But Izumi could see that he still had those sparkling chocolate eyes. She turned to look at Kari and Sakura. They smiled in response then she turned to the coach. He nodded.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Izumi ran out into the field quickly. Takuya who saw his girlfriend run to him, smiled and ran to her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
  
--------------------------------  
  
They both hugged and kissed each other on the lips for a minute until Takuya broke it off. The audience who saw the special moment went "Aww!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Don't dream it's over  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
When the world comes in  
  
They come, they come  
  
To build a wall between us  
  
Don't ever let them win  
  
--------------------------------  
  
They both smiled at each other. Takuya held her close and stroked Izumi's golden hair then he let go.  
  
He whispered to her. "Come on! We have a game to win!"  
  
Izumi smiled and nodded.  
  
Arm in arm they walked back to the team.  
  
The team cheered as the return of their other star player and the coach smiled.  
  
The team piled into the field and the referee blew the whistle and the game began!  
  
***  
  
The Shibuya High School won the game by 10-5. The team had the best players and that was why the other team loss.  
  
Izumi was sitting outside the locker room with the whole gang, waiting for Takuya and Davis to come out.  
  
'What should I say to him? I haven't seen him for so long! I wonder if Takuya even still has feelings for me...' Izumi was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Izumi!" Takuya smiled.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi hugged him and started crying. "It's been so long! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Don't cry! I'm here now! Takuya assured.  
  
Izumi took a look at Takuya and noticed how much he had changed. He wasn't wearing the same old clothes before. He wore a brown leather jacket, a red shirt that had a dragon on it, and baggy blue jeans. But there was still one thing that didn't change. He still had his goggles.  
  
"Wow! You have changed!" Izumi laughed.  
  
"Well... how's it been?" Takuya grinned. "I see you have made new friends."  
  
Takuya pointed at Kari and Sakura.  
  
"Yeah... You know Kari of course and Sakura- I've known her since she first came here."  
  
"Onii-chan!!" Tomoki came out of nowhere and tackled his "brother."  
  
"Aah!" Takuya shouted falling backwards.  
  
He laughed, "Hey Tomoki! I guess you missed me huh?"  
  
"You bet I did!"  
  
Takuya smiled, "Hey Kouichi and Junpei! Long time no see right?  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well I gotta go, my parents are expecting me." Kari said. "I'll see you tomorrow Izumi! Bye everyone!"  
  
"I'll walk you home, Kari -chan!" Davis ran after his girlfriend.  
  
"Same here. I have to go. Bye everyone! Nice meeting you Takuya! Sakura smiled. "Wanna come Kouji?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Kouji laughed.  
  
Izumi, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki, Takato, Rika and Junpei: Bye!  
  
"Well we'll leave you guys alone to catch up on old times!" Kouichi suggested. "We'll see you tomorrow guys! Let's go Tomoki, Junpei!"  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Izumi! Bye Takuya! Come on, Rika!" Takato shouted.  
  
Rika said her good-byes and ran to catch up with Takato. "Wait up, Gogglehead!"  
  
"Bye!!"  
  
It was just Takuya and Izumi.  
  
They went to sit down on a bench.  
  
"So... Izumi how have you been?" Takuya smiled his biggest smile. His smile still made Izumi melt inside.  
  
"Well I've been okay." Izumi smiled back. "Will you walk me home?"  
  
"Sure." Takuya grinned. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Nope! How about you? Izumi asked curiously.  
  
Takuya chuckled, "Of course not!"  
  
Takuya walked her up to the door.  
  
Izumi laughed, "Well I'll see you tomorrow in the Harvest Dance! (they could return back to the Digital World now anytime they pleased.)"  
  
Takuya smiled, "Yeah..." He walked her up the steps and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Izumi returned the passionate kiss but then Takuya broke it off after a while.  
  
She went in and waved good-bye to her love and closed the door.  
  
"Good-bye my love..." Takuya whispered and continued home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Terriermon: "Hey everybody! Terriermon here! Kelly has given me the honor to speak today! So. it looks like Takuya has returned and is staying permanently. What's going to happen at the dance? What's with all these other DIGIMON characters? Are they truly coincidences or do they have to do with Fate? Tune in next to "Eternal Memories": 'Epilogue: Happily Ever After. For now.' Later guys!"  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if I didn't write enough romance or I didn't prolong their meeting enough but I wanted to save it for the last chapter!! Don't forget to e-mail me if you want to help!!  
  
CHAPTER 11 will be uploaded when the story gets 83+ reviews! 


	11. Happily Ever After For now

Woohoo! 86 reviews finally! I honestly thought that I would never get the 83 reviews I requested for. Anyways, I thank Evie Hallow for the song suggestions! I hope you got your gift, Evie! Anyways, I still need that helper person thingie!! The only person that volunteered was Anthony1. The helper person will find out my ideas and help me write/improve the story! (sheds some tears) This is the last (sniff) chapter of (sniff sniff) "Eternal Memories." (starts to cry a lot) It's been fun while it lasted!  
  
Revised songs of "Dreams Come True":  
  
1. "If You Believe" by Rachel Lampa (Performance by Jeri)  
  
2. "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff (Performance by Izumi, Kari, Rika & Sora)  
  
3. "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan (Performance by Takuya, Davis, Takato, & Tai)  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOPE! I DON'T DIGIMON!! I WISH BUT I DON'T!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Eternal Memories"  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Happily Ever After. For Now  
  
It was the night of the Harvest dance and almost everyone from school was attending. Kari and Sakura were at Izumi's house and were getting ready for the big night. Unknown to them, their dates had arranged a surprise for them. Izumi and her friends were in her room, dressing up and doing each other's hair.  
  
Izumi was wearing a lavender top over a black one and a black skirt. Kari wore a black top over a white one and a floral skirt. Sakura wore an aqua colored top over a black one with a jean skirt. And Rika wore a light blue v-neck top with a white skirt. Izumi had her blond hair in curls, Kari left her hazel hair down, Rika had her crimson hair down on her shoulders and Sakura had her hair in little braids.  
  
They were in the bathroom, putting on makeup when they heard a ring from the front door.  
  
Izumi yelled out from the bathroom. "Hold on, I'll be down there in a sec!"  
  
She walked down stairs carefully so that she wouldn't ruin her clothes. She opened the door and found a man in a black tux wearing a cap.  
  
"Who are you?" Izumi asked cautiously.  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Albert and I'll be your driver tonight." He stepped aside and revealed a long black limo.  
  
Izumi gasped in surprise. Then she smiled. "Thank you (bows politely) We'll be down in a minute."  
  
Izumi walked back upstairs to get her friends. She smiled happily. "Come on! We have to go! He's waiting for us!"  
  
Rika stuck out her head of the room. "Who's he?"  
  
Izumi replied. "Oh just someone waiting for us downstairs." Izumi took a look at her friend. She was forced by Sakura to wear some lip gloss and eyeshadow.  
  
Kari and Sakura walked out of the room to meet with Rika and Izumi. Sakura held a proud smile on her face and Kari just had a simple smile.  
  
Izumi ushered them. "Come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Okay ok! Damn!" Rika said. "Don't get all worked up about it! You don't want your face to turn red before the big dance, do you?"  
  
Izumi blushed lightly and marched out to meet Albert. The girls followed silently.  
  
"Who's this?" Kari questioned pointing to Albert.  
  
Izumi smirked. "This is he. He's our driver and he's going to take us to the dance."  
  
Albert nodded. "Please follow me to the car."  
  
They followed him and gasped in shock at the limo.  
  
"Wow the goggleheads went all out, huh?" Rika asked.  
  
Kari nodded in response and climbed into the car. Rika followed, then Izumi, and then Sakura came in last. Albert shut the door and walked into the driver's side. He turned the limo on and drove the girls to the dance.  
  
In the back, the girls were listening to the music and drinking sodas from the mini fridge.  
  
***  
  
The girls arrived at the school. Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Kouji stood there in dress shirts and dress pants. They waited for Albert to pull up in the limo.  
  
Davis opened the door and smiled. "Well it's about time you got here!"  
  
Takuya joked. "Yeah, we thought you girls had a fashion emergency!"  
  
Rika who came out first, smacked Takuya in the head. The other guys smirked.  
  
Takuya said, rubbing his head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Izumi, who came out after Rika, replied. "For being a dumb ass!"  
  
Takuya replied sarcastically. "Har har har."  
  
Kari followed and then last, Sakura came out and closed the door.  
  
"Anyways, shall we, milady?" Davis asked, smiling. Davis holds out his arm to Kari.  
  
Kari smiled excitedly. "Yes, we shall." She linked her arm with his and together they walked in.  
  
Takuya held out his hand and asked. "May I have this honor of accompanying you?"  
  
Izumi laughed lightly. "Yes, you may." She took his hand and followed her best friend and Davis inside.  
  
Takato asked smiled brightly. "Rika? Want to go in?"  
  
Rika smacked her boyfriend playfully and smiled. "Make your smile smaller, Goggle boy! You're going to blind me with your whites!"  
  
Takato grinned and took her hand. Rika walked with Takato inside.  
  
Kouji and Sakura being the last pair left. Kouji asked nervously. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura chuckled at his nervousness. "Of course! I'll come with you, Kouji!"  
  
Kouji smiled and walked with Sakura inside.  
  
***  
  
Inside, the Harvest dance was beautiful. There were pumpkins at every corner and then there were decorations hanging from the ceiling and also on the wall.  
  
Rika who was sitting at a table with everyone else of the group, noted. "I think there's too much orange for my taste."  
  
Takato smiled. "Duh. This is a Harvest Dance, always held in October, the Orange month, remember?"  
  
Rika sighed. "Oh shut up, Gogglehead!"  
  
Everyone chuckled. Davis asked Kari, nervously. "Want to dance?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Then the rest of the guys followed suit.  
  
Davis and Kari had previously greeted Yolei and Ken who had come to the dance. Yolei was on the stage, getting ready to sing. Ken was sitting at the table next to Davis's, waiting for his love to sing.  
  
Takuya and Izumi were dancing slowly in the center of the room. Izumi had her head on his chest. Takuya whispered. "I missed you so much."  
  
Izumi replied softly. "So did I. I love you, Takuya. I always have and I always will."  
  
Takuya smiled and whispered back. "I love you too, Izumi. I will love you forever."  
  
The two continue to dance. As did the other couples, and after the slow dance ended, they walked back to the table.  
  
Yolei cleared her throat to signal everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see Ken and Yolei standing on the stage.  
  
Ken announced. "Everyone! Welcome to the Harvest Dance! (everyone cheers) I'm Ken Ichijouji as some already might know. (Ken glances at a smiling Davis) Here's my girlfriend to sing. "All You Wanted."  
  
Everyone clapped and Yolei stepped forward and smiled. Ken signaled for some people to come out from behind the curtain to get ready to play.  
  
Yolei took her microphone out and looked at Ken. He smiled warmly. She smiled back and began singing.  
  
I wanted to be like you (sings softly)  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold (song gets louder)  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to (Yolei sings louder)  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares (couples look at each other, Yolei smiles at Ken)  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to (Yolei sings loudest)  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me (Yolei sings softly)  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Everyone applauds loudly. Yolei walks down to meet Ken. He kisses her and whispers. "You did great."  
  
The couple walks down to meet everyone. Davis and Kari cheer for Yolei. "You have a great voice, Yolei!"  
  
Yolei replies. "Thanks guys! I really had fun singing tonight!"  
  
Ken smiles. "Maybe you should consider singing a career!"  
  
Yolei smiled. "Maybe."  
  
Davis wonders aloud. "Makes me wonder, if we'll ever hear Rika sing."  
  
Rika smacked the goggle boy in the head and replies angrily. "When Hell freezes over, I'll sing."  
  
Takato whispers mischievously. "We'll see about that."  
  
Rika, who was sitting next to Takato, asked angrily. "What did you say, Takato Matsuki?" She clenched her fist.  
  
Takato who saw her knuckles cracking and quickly muttered nervously. "Oh nothing!"  
  
Rika grinned. "Yeah it better be!"  
  
Everyone laughed, but they heard what Takato said. So they wondered what did he meant.  
  
***  
  
(If you're wondering where the rest of the Frontier gang are, they're at home or watching a movie. Out doing their own thing!)  
  
After the dance, everyone had either gone to dinner privately or had gone home together to spend the night. (They went as couples) Takuya and Izumi walked to the park where they had had the picnic before Takuya left.  
  
Takuya sat down under a tree and gestured to Izumi to join him. There was complete silence as they stared into the stars.  
  
Takuya broke the silence. "I forgot to tell you something, Izumi."  
  
"And what was that?" Izumi asked.  
  
Takuya smiled. "That you look beautiful tonight."  
  
Izumi blushed. Takuya grinned and kissed her deeply and she returned it.  
  
They broke the kiss, to breath in some air.  
  
Izumi lay down on in her love's arms and sighed.  
  
Takuya whispered. "Ai shiteru, Izumi Orimoto (I love you, Izumi Orimoto)"  
  
Izumi smiled and said back softly. "Ai shiteru.Aibo bakkari ando hitotsu mai, Takuya." (I love you, Takuya. My one and only love)  
  
Together they watched the stars in the sky and later Izumi slept over at Takuya's house as they did when they were little kids.  
  
***  
  
After the night of the dance, Takuya and his friends enjoyed the rest of the school year. Though they suffered through some rough times, having friends and having a loved one helped them through it all. Though the gangs think this is the end and it's a "Happily Ever After" story, no, they're very much wrong. It's only the beginning of their destiny.  
  
As the teens walked home together chatting about their day, they didn't notice a mysterious creature standing on the roof of the school.  
  
"Soon, Chosen Ones. The mysterious creature said. "Soon. The prophecy will be revealed and a previous Evil will rise again, to destroy you all." The creature laughed evilly before disappearing and it was never seen again until years later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ryo Akiyama's voice: "Hey guys! I'm bacccccccckkk!! Well looks like Takuya and Izumi had a great night, huh? So did the other Digidestined and Tamers, right? But who's that mysterious creature and what's he talking about? Find out in the upcoming SEQUEL, "Dreams Come True!!" Me, Ken, and Terriermon will be hosting that story so See you later!"  
  
It's finally time to say good-bye, huh? (sobs) Well. I hope to see more than 90 reviews for this story! But it's not like I'm going to updating, though right? (sniff sniff) Later!  
  
P.S. Expect the Daikari story known as "There's More to Life" to come out soon! And yes, I changed the name because I finally thought of an idea and well. the title didn't go with the story.  
  
FEEDBACK--»  
  
TO: ANTHONY1-  
  
Sorry that you wanted Chapter 10 to be the last chapter! Thank you for volunteering! I'll get back to you on that!  
  
TO: EMINEM-  
  
Again sorry about the chapter! Thanks!  
  
TO: ANIME MASTER ZERO-  
  
Hahaha Thanks!  
  
TO: KIMY  
  
Hahaha! Thanks!  
  
TO: EVIE HALLOW-  
  
Yeah, thanks for the song! The song by Rachel Lampa is so good, that I'm using it for the SEQUEL!! Yay!!  
  
TO: TAKUYA FAN-GIRL-  
  
Thanks!  
  
TO: EDWIN-  
  
Please read the requirements in Chapter 9/10. My e-mail is in my profile. Thanks for the suggestion but as you have already read, I don't really need it. Sorry! 


End file.
